NightFall
by DeepDarkDebt09
Summary: Friends that are leaving from a party, a crash that took a life. Can these Survivors find the way to survive and defeat the killer and find out the secrets of NightFall, or be the next one on the chopping block? A Family Reunion is Out.
1. Bringing Death To the Party

**Here it is. The story everybody seems to be waiting for. This story is Rated M For lots of reasons. I put my hard work on this and all my other stories. Well I hope you guys like the first chapter of NIGHTFALL!!! This chapter will contain Blood, Violence, Strong, Strong Language, Some Sexual content and Abuse, And Drug and Alcohol uses. Hope you guys like it.**

The Day was setting as six kids were walking as they were hiking in the woods with their things on their back and while a kid with glasses was looking at a map to see where they are going. A kid with spiky hair and piercings went from behind and hit the kid in the back. "So nerd do you know where we going" The kid said as he looked at the map. "Hey stop that!" The kids said as the other four started to laugh. "Hey Nerdy is your name right Nerdy Nerd?!" The kid said to Nerdy who looked down as the others continue to laugh. "Well at least I'm not a fag and don't go around giving BJ's just like your whore of a girlfriend" Nerdy said as The bully got angry and picked up Nerdy as he slammed him to a tree, as his girlfriend got angry. "What did you say about my girlfriend you bitch?" The bully said. "N-n-nothing" Nerdy said. "Yeah that's what I thought you said. Now hurry up so I can sleep." The bully said as they kept on walking. A Raccoon was walking as he saw something he wanted to see. "Dude! Look a marijuana stash!" The raccoon said as he bent down to get some but was pulled back by his friend who wanted some but couldn't. "Sorry man but were close to find a place to relax. Come on we'll come back if it's close around here ok?" His friend said as they kept on walking.

Nerdy was walking as the bully's girlfriend came up next to him. "I can't believe that you said all that about him and me. Your own little sister. Why would you do that?" Nerdy's sister said. "I'm sorry I just flip because I'm sick and tired of him. Why are you even going out with him anyway?" Nerdy said to his sister. "I don't know but I just love his personality and he loves to make me laugh." Nerdy's sister said as she looked at her boyfriend. "Hey Nerdy what are you doing with Betty?" The bully said as he walked up. "Were just talking that's all and we have found a spot for us to relax for the night." Nerdy said as he pointed to a big space for all of them to crash for the night. "Nice! I guess I won't hit you for today. You're really lucky." The bully said as he went to put up the tent. Nerdy and Betty said bye to each other as they went their separate ways. Nerdy looked around with a flashlight that he got out from his book bag and started walking around.

Betty's friend gotten tired of being with the two stoners as they kept annoying her as she left to talk to Betty but couldn't since Betty was helping with her boyfriend who told her to go do something. Then she saw Nerdy and had no choice but to go with him. "Hey Nerdy!" She screamed. Nerdy turned in annoyance and said. "What is it this time?!" She ran up to him. "Can I go with you since everyone is doing something?" She said. Nerdy shrugged and said "Ok but whatever you do, don't get lost because you can never find your way back." Nerdy said as he kept on walking. The Deer was surprise as she kept on walking with the Rabbit. "You're joking right?" she said. "No I never kid around Moody. Now let's go." Nerdy said as he kept on. "Wow what a loser." Moody said as she started to walk. Then a presence was around as somebody was standing there looking at the two that were walking then looked at the others. Then it saw the one of the stoners leave since he wanted to get the stash as the other stick around to talk with his other friend. Then the figure left as Betty turned around as she felt someone was looking at her. "Guys I think were not alone" Betty said as the other two laughed at her. "You get scared so easy maybe Gary is trying to scare the crap out of you." The bully said. Gary however was walking down as he looked at the pitch black sky as the moon was shown guiding him to the stash he found in the afternoon.

The light shining through the trees as Gary kept walking on the hard ground crunching the leaves. Then he tripped to the floor. He turned and saw a rock that tripped him. He turned and saw what he was looking for the whole time. "Yes! I finally found you at last!" Gary said as he got out and empty bag and started grabbing the marijuana and started shoving then in the bag. As he kept on grabbing more he hears a SNAP! Sound somewhere in the woods as Gary turned around and looked to see who made it. As he turned nobody was there as Gary started to stand up. "Who's there?" Gary said as he kept looking around. "Danny is that you man?" Gary said. As he kept on walking he heard more noises as bushes were rustling and the wind breezing by as it hit Gary's face as he started to get cold. He clipped up the bag and put it in his pocket as he turn to get his bag to try one out he saw a figure standing in front of him with a broken mask that was put back together. Gary backed up as soon he saw the mystery person.

"Whoa! What are you trying to do? Dude that scared the crap out of me man. Ok Danny takes off the crappy costume and try some." Gary said as he held up the drug up to the figures face. The figure just stood there looking at Gary then the marijuana. Then it went to its back pocket and pulled out a knife and then with a quick movement slashes Gary's hand off as blood gush out. Gary looked at his hand at first and said. "Awesome!!" Gary said and then looked up at the figure then screamed as he realizes what happen. "My hand! Who the hell are you!?" Gary said as he backed up and started running. The figure started walking after Gary as he kept on calling for the other crew as he held his bloody hand.

Nerdy was walking with Moody as they heard howls in the dark night. Moody started to get scared but then calms down as she kept on walking faster and closer to Nerdy. Nerdy was looking around and starts writing down things on his notebook. Then he runs into a pole which makes Moody laugh. _"Nice I bump into a pole and look like an idiot to the girl I have a crush on. What else can go wrong for me?"_ Nerdy thought as he looked up and saw an old rusted sign that said…

**CAMP NIGHTFALL**

**A Place to….**

But the rest was destroyed. Nerdy then was shocked to see where they are sleeping for the night. "Moody… do you know where we are?" Nerdy said with excitement in his body. "No why?" Moody said being annoyed by the rabbit. "We are at Camp NightFall. This place was a crime scene were all those kids and counselors all died in brutal deaths by the chef here that went crazy after his son was killed in a accident. Well this is the place." Nerdy said as he turned back to the sign as he walked up to go inside to investigate some more. "You're joking about this. This never happened. It's just a story made by the people here just to scare us when we were little. I heard that it was close down for good." Moody said. "Well that's wrong because my dad work here and was one of the survivors. Ask Betty if you want." Nerdy said as he enters into the camp. "That's bullshit! Ok I'll ask then." Moody said as she left to find Betty but then got scare as she heard growling and ran back to Nerdy.

"Ok everything seems good here. Betty said as she inspects everything and sits down as Danny and They Bully were drinking. "Harry I thought you stop drinking when we were dating for the first time." Betty said as she got mad. "What I love both of you but alcohol got to me first and it's great for you." Harry said as he kept on drinking just to piss her off even more. Danny who was stone then ever laughs as he waited for his friend to come back.

Gary keeps on running as he looks back at the figure that was walking still. Gary ran faster as he started to lose the figure and then smiles as he steps on wire which sends a branch that was pulled back right into Gary as Spikes impaled through his body as blood started gushing out of his body. As the killer went up next to him he grabbed his head and cracked it to make sure he died. Then he rips off the body from the spikes and throws him to the ground as he places the trap back to the way it was and then picks up the body and leaves.

Danny, Harry, and Betty were talking as noises were coming as a bag came out of the bushes into Danny's legs. "Thanks Gary!" Danny said. "What the hell is he doing?" Harry said. "Maybe he's using the restroom or trying one out so he won't bother you guys." Danny says as he picks up the bag with the marijuana inside as Danny went into his tent to get things to smoke. Harry and Betty were alone as they looked up in the sky to see stars shining. Betty started to smile as she put her hand on Harry's who burp out loud and laugh as Betty got angry and left to go into the tent as Harry got up. "Sorry Betty I am but come on that's funny." Harry said as he got in the tent. Danny came out with the stuff so he can have some with Harry but saw they weren't there. "Damn dude you can bang her another time. Come try some of this." Danny said. "Sorry man I would love two but I can't because Betty is pissed. "Yeah because she wants to get laid…Badly!" Danny said as he grinned as Betty came out. "Screw you dickwad! At least I'm getting laid unless like you." Betty said as Danny backed up. "Sorry. Well more for me!" Danny said as he sat down next to the fire to try some.

Harry looked and saw Betty came in. as she was about to sit down Harry slap her ass as Betty yelped and grabbed her ass and sat down. "Yeah you still like that." Harry said as Betty flipped him off. "Aww don't get mad. I'm here to help you." Harry said as he started to stroke her shoulders as Betty smiled at Harry. Harry also smiled at her as he started too pulled down her clothing a bit to continue stroking her back and shoulder. Betty then kisses him on the lips as Harry grabbed the back of her head as they continue to make out. Then Betty pulled up her shirt as she threw it to the side as she continue to make out with Harry as he went down lower and held her sides of her body as they continue. Danny was smoking out his mind as he heard the noises from the tent as more clothing went left and right to the sides of the tent. Danny blew out clouds of smoke. As the cloud disappeared the figure was in front of Danny as he shoves a machete into his face as Danny started coughing and making noises as blood was coming out of his face as The figure shoved the machete more into Danny's face as he pulled it out and then put his body in the fire as the fire arose with the flames crackling and then the figure turned as he heard moans coming from the tent.

Nerdy and Moody were walking around the deserted camp as broken-down cabins and the flag pole been destroyed. As they two walked the ground they saw yellow tape that were old police lines of people not crossing. "You were right." Moody said. "Yeah I know but something doesn't add up about this place. "Like there wasn't enough evidence to go around like this killer is smart and when the slaughterhouse came up when this place was opened up they said this killer was killed but the body was never found and I like to know more of this place and find more clues to prove what really happened here." Nerdy said. "Now I see why they called you a nerd so much." Moody said. "Look forget about that and help me around here for anything weird or out of place for clues." Nerdy said as they kept on walking.

"Oh yes! That feels good!" Betty said as she was getting fucked by Harry who was enjoying the most. As he kept on thrusting into Betty who kept on moaning he saw a shadow pass by the tent. "_It's just Danny being stupid again"_ Harry thought. Then he went back and continued fucking Betty. Betty was Moaning more as Harry hit her pleasure points as she was about to climax. Harry who was about to climax kept on as he kept on drilling her. "Oh right there! Keep on Harry! Faster!" Betty said. The figure went up to the entrance of the tent and uses his machete to cut it open and then grabbed Harry by his head and dragged him outside as Betty started to scream. "Let go of me you motherfucker!" Harry said as he saw the figure rise up the machete. Betty picks up a rock and hits the figure in the face as the figure turn his head he hits Betty which sends her smacking into a tree as pain inflicted in her body. Harry looks up as the figure didn't pay attention as Harry hits him in the stomach as the figure lets go of him as Harry runs back to put his pants back on and grabbed his knife and runs out ready to face the ass that ruined his moment. "You're dead! I'm going to finish you off quick." Harry says as Betty gets up. "Betty run! Run and don't looked back!" Harry said as Betty started to run into the woods as the figure with his machete starts to walks toward Harry as he was ready.

Harry then runs toward the killer as he tries to stab the killer but doesn't as his opponent moves and then grabs Harry and throws him to the ground as he kicks him in the stomach as air is knocked out of Harry. Harry is then turned around as the killer brings up the machete quick and then sends it down as Harry moves out the way and watches it hit the ground. Then Harry runs up and punches the killer and then swing kicks him which doesn't do anything. Then the killer pulls out his knife and swings which Harry dodges and then uppercuts the killer in the face as the mask breaks more and then shatters in pieces as it falls to the ground. The hair of the killer blocks his face as he grabs Harry by the neck and crushes it as Harry couldn't breathe and couldn't scream or anything as the killer smashes Harry's head against a rock as blood gush out. Then the killer then walks into the forest to claim its other victims.

Nerdy and Moody looked around as Moody found the cafeteria building not boarded up or lines anywhere. "_This is where that chef went crazy after his son died and started killing people." _Moody said as she went in. The cafeteria was destroyed as tables were thrown as glass was everywhere as trays were scattered everywhere. She kept on walking as something fell which scared Moody as she backed up. "Damn it! I really hate that so much!" Moody said as she kept on walking. As she kept on walking she heard crying. As she kept on she saw a leopard sitting as it cried. Moody then walked up to the leopard. As she bent down to see what's wrong the leopard grabs Moody's arm as she screamed. "Help…me…please" The leopard said as she cried. Moody then bends down and hugs the leopard. "Don't worry I'm here to help you. Come on me and my friends are going somewhere. You want to come?" Moody said as the leopard nodded her head as she turned to look at the deer. Then the deer's smile went into a shocked face as the leopard's eyes were ripped out of her sockets as she put out her hands so Moody can grab them. Moody backed up and screamed as she then hits something real soft and warm. Moody then feels breathing on her head as she looks up to see a figure grab her and throws her on a table as he puts her paw into a grinder and starts to spin a lever which started slicing her paw as meat and blood was coming out of the little tiny holes as Moody was crying and screaming as the killer grabs her head and smashes it on a broken glass jar as it impales through her head as blood came gushing out. Moody's paws and legs were moving and twitching as she died as the leopard was calling her name as the figure came over to the leopard and picked her up and put her at the table. Then he grabs Moody's head and then rips out her eyes from her sockets then looks at them for a second then tells the leopard to shush her as he sticks one of the eyes into one of the sockets as the leopard hold in the pain and screaming. After a few minutes the leopard could see as he put her down and walk out of the kitchen as the leopard was by herself as she ran out the building to find her home.

Betty who kept on running saw the little leopard running toward the entrance. "What's she doing here all by herself?" Betty said as then she became worried as she might be next to die. "Psst! Hey over here!" Betty said as she called out for the leopard that turned and saw the bunny. As Betty saw her face she saw blood coming down from the eyes as she saw Moody's eyes in hers. Then the leopard ran over to her. "Why do you have blood on you?" Betty said to the little leopard. "Your friend got killed as somebody came by and help me give me new eyes so now I can see again." The leopard said as Betty then backed up and continue to run to find her brother. The leopard ran off as Betty ran into a building as then she bump into somebody as then she screamed. The figure jumped back as he held his hands on his ears. "Hey shut up will ya? Damn my ears hurt from the screaming" The voice said as Betty looked up as she remembered that voice.

"Nerdy!!" Betty said as she hugs her brother and started crying softly as Nerdy Grin at what he saw. _"I can't believe it. Me being hugged by my naked hot sis. Nice!!" _Nerdy thought as he hugs her back. "What's wrong Betty?" Nerdy said. Betty looked around and got into one of the rooms with her brother. "Look when I was making love for the first time some person or fucked up weirdo came and started attacking us which he killed Danny, Harry, and maybe Gary. And now I just found out Moody is also dead. We need to get out of here before he kills us! What do we do?" Betty said to her brother as he started to think of a plan. Then he thought of one. "Ok you want to get out of here alive right?" Nerdy said to his sister. "Yes you moron I want to get out of here." Betty said as she looks around for any signs of the killer. "Ok look I been checking around this place and found some things that might have a weakness on him. Come here" Nerdy said as he walks into a room. Betty then follows him as then the killer was at the window watching them go in. "Don't you even dare…" The killer said in a low voice as he walks to the door but then went around finding a place to surprise them.

"What is this place?!" Betty said as she looks around the room which dead bodies laid and there on a table had a journal and agenda of things listed over the years the camp was open. "Look right here on the twenty-third of March he wrote about his son dead then after the past few days he was normal until April fifth that he became obsessed and crazy and wrote about killing the kids and consular's and then write about his son then everything else went blank until the fifteenth of April that he wrote about his plan work and he escape from the cops. Do you think he disappeared and then came back here when all the murders began to happen again?" Nerdy said as Betty looked at him. "No wonder people pick at you at school." Betty said. "Hey I'm trying to save your damn ass and all you care about is me being pick on and crap. How about you shut the hell up and listen for once damn it!" Nerdy said. Betty mumble under her breath as then the killer bash through the walls and swung his machete as Nerdy and Betty dodge. "You see! That's him! He's the one that is killed them." Betty said as the killer grab Betty's neck and threw her out the window as he picks up Nerdy and then impales him with a flag pole through his body as Nerdy started to scream as the killer just looked at him. Then he lifted his machete and slice off Nerdy's legs as Nerdy kept on screaming with blood coming out of his mouth and so his legs as lots of blood was splashing on the floor.

Then Betty got up and saw her brother getting killed as the killer repeatedly stabbed Nerdy multiple times until he slits his throat as blood gush out and splattered on the walls. Then Betty screamed as then she began to run which the killer turned slowly and kicked down the door and went after her. Betty ran through the thick forest as the leaves rustle as the wind began to blow hard as it started to become colder. Betty ran and ran from the killer who continued to chase after her. Betty then saw lights as a house was shown were people were partying inside. Betty knew it was the same party she left from. Then she started to scream at the people to help her. "Help me! Help me please!!" Betty scream out loud until she then step on something as it close on her leg as a SNAP! Sound came to which Betty scream as she saw her leg snapped open as a bone stick out of her leg. Betty then touches it which began to inflict pain in her. Betty then try to scream again but didn't work as she heard leaves snap and heavy breathing as Betty turn she saw the killer with his machete as he raise it in the air. Betty looks at the machete knowing that she's doom.

"Please I beg of you…don't do this" Betty said as tears came out her eyes. Then the killer put his machete down as he left leaving Betty by herself. Then she sighs after she sees the killer goes into the forest. "It's over… and all I needed to do was beg wow. I should do that more next time." Betty said as then she saw bright lights coming her way as a truck then hits her as blood splats on the car as body parts were everywhere as Betty's head lands in the ground. Then the killer then drives into the house and runs over most of the drunken kids as he drifts the truck slashing most of the kids with the hook and side of the truck. Then he drives out of the house back into the forest as he cleans the blood off with the wipers. Then he grins and drives into the camp. Back at the house a survivor walks out as she screams in the air. Then it shows the sky.

**NightFall**

**Starring:**

**Flaky**

**Flippy**

**Petunia**

**Disco Bear**

**Pop**

**Cub**

**Lumpy**

**Featuring:**

**Lifty**

**Shifty**

**Handy**

**Mime**

**Cuddles**

**Giggles**

**Toothy**

**The Mole**

**And Sniffles**

The morning came as the sun shine in the blue clearing sky as animals came out their homes to take their kids to schools as some kids didn't want to go as they whine and cried. Cub who became five years old was going to his first day in school. "I hope you like school son. If you like it I'll take both of us to that hiking trip we both been planning to do." Pop said as he spoke to his son who nodded and smiled. "Okay Daddy I will." Cub said as Pop put the key into the ignition and turned it and the engine came on as Pop lighted his pipe and started to drive Cub to school as Cub began to cough. Then it shows a house in the neighborhood as it goes inside we enter a room were an animal toss and turn as then scream as it woke up from a terrible dream. Then an adult porcupine ran in and went toward her child. "What's wrong honey? Do you have fever? Please tell me what happen?" The older porcupine said. The young porcupine started to breath in and out then looks up at her mom. "I had another nightmare of people dying in some camp. And this animal with a mask started killing all these people one by one and escape. And one person survives and screams. But that's all I know." The young porcupine said to her mother. "It's only a dream honey it happens to a lot of people." The Porcupine's mother says as she gives a kiss on her forehead and walks to the door. Then she stops and looks back at her daughter. Then opens the door and walks down the stairs to cook some breakfast.

The porcupine got up from her bed and yawn as she went to get her clothes from her drawers then went to the bathroom and started taking a shower. The mother started cooking eggs as she pour some butter on another pan as she started to cook some pancakes as she use the spatula to spin the butter then put some pancake mix in as the put it together as she went back to the eggs which became done. The young porcupine then got out of the shower as she wrapped a towel around her head and chest to dry off as she look at herself in the mirror as she knows it's her first day in high school as she Is about to meet some new people and possibly make some new friends. Then she started to put her clothes on and open the door and turned the light off and went downstairs to see her mom eating and looking at her daughter. "I made you some breakfast so you can have protein and be smarter than those kids. Now come and sit down honey." The mother said as the porcupine then sits down and picks her fork up and started eating.

After the young porcupine finish her breakfast she thank her mom, grab her backpack and open the door to her mom's car as her mom walk and open the door and unlock the other doors as the young porcupine went in and sat down on the comfy seat as her mom turn on the car and started to drive to the school as the porcupine look out the window. "Flaky I really hope your day goes fine ok?" Flaky's mother says as Flaky keeps looking out the window then looks at her mom. "Ok mom I'll make sure." Flaky said as she smiles when they stop in front of the school. They show different types of animals walking by as they were talking to each other as some were making out, and holding each other's paws as they went inside of the school. Flaky then open the door and got out as her mother said bye to her. "Bye mom I'll see you later." Flaky said. "I'll see you too honey bye." Flaky's mother said as she drove off which left poor Flaky to look at the other students as she started to become nervous and shy.

She started walking to the entrance of the school to find her homeroom as she look at the other kids that were happy to see some of their old friends, boyfriends or girlfriends. Flaky then gasp as someone slap her ass as she turn to see a purple beaver laughing at her. He had buck teeth and a purple tail as he had some friends who join in. "Hey w-w-what's y-y-your problem?" Flaky said to the bully. "Hey I like your ass so I wanted to slap it. You can't stop me a lot of boys here might do the same thing but harder. So move your ass before I slap it again." The bully said as Flaky started to get mad. "You better stop. And I don't want you to do that again…ever" Flaky said to the bully who pretended to get scared. "Oh what are you going to do about it? Bored us to death? Tell the principal? Oh I'm so scared guys." The bully said as he started to laugh again as Flaky slap him in the face. The bully then put his hand on his face then looks at Flaky as he got mad. Flaky backs up and starts to run as the bully and his friends grab her and bring her into the school.

They go into the bathroom and kick one of the stalls and then put her head into the toilet and started flushing it as Flaky was getting swirling each time as she screamed. The bully smile as it was music to his ears. The he place his hand on her ass and started grabbing it harder as it bruise her easily as Then he took out a paddle out from his friend's book bag and then slap it hard which made it red and some purple color started to come as the bully smack her behind three more times really hard as Flaky continue screaming as tears came down. One of the friends who were really perverted couldn't take it anymore as he started touching Flaky in the wrong places as the bully pushes him back. "Whoa dude! Are you trying to get us killed?" The bully said to his friend as he nodded slowly. The bully looked at Flaky who had tears coming down as he looks at her body. "Well she's good-looking but not like Petunia or Giggles, but hey I'll give it a try." The bully said as he was about to unzip her pants until the bell rang and the bullies then look at the porcupine and let her go. "You're lucky this time bitch, but next time you'll be not so lucky." The bully said as he leaves to his room with his friends following. Flaky began to cry as then a door open and then a blue skunk came out and walk toward the crying porcupine. The skunk bends down and put her hand around her. "Hey are you ok?" the skunk said to Flaky as she looks at the skunk. "No I felt bad that this might happen to me" Flaky said as she cried some more as the skunk then hug her. "Don't worry those assholes will get it. I'm Petunia and what's your name?" Petunia said as she was waiting for an answer. Flaky then look at Petunia as she was wearing a flower on her head with a white shirt and jeans with some shoes and socks. "My name is…Flaky." Flaky said as she stop crying for a bit and try to calm herself down. "Come on let's get you to your room." Petunia said.

"Ok Flaky said as she grab her bag and walk with Petunia to her Homeroom. After the walk Flaky found out that she had the same room with Petunia and also shocking the same bully who almost sexually abuse her as she started to get nervous when he started looking at her and grin evilly at her. "Oh you're dead porcupine girl you're dead." The bully said as then his name was called. "Toothy?" The teacher said as he raised his hand up. Flaky then looked at him. "So that's his name huh?" Flaky said as then he turned and saw her looking at him and then he began to growl at her which frightens her. As class went away some of the students began to get bored quickly. Nutty then fell asleep with Mime who fell out of his seat which made Toothy laugh a bit. Sniffles made a glare at Toothy who glare at him back. "What are you looking at you ugly ass nerd?" Toothy said as then teacher yelled at him. "Toothy what is your problem?!" The teacher yelled at Toothy who only grinned at her and laid back.

"Well Miss what can I say? He won't stop staring at me with his gay look and your hot body and ass won't stop shaking. And damn all you know how to do is yell at everyone. How about you shut up and give me a B.J while you're at it you hot whore." Toothy said as the teacher grew furious and yelled more in his face as she told him to leave her room and go to the principal's office. "Oh now I'm in trouble… wow I don't give a shit lady. Even the principal can't stand me going their every single time. I even lust her to give me a chance. So what chance do you have to get rid of me?" Toothy said as he lean on the door smiling. Sniffles was nodding no at him and looked at Flaky. "He never learns. This is all he does to all his teachers. Me as smart as him could get far out situations then him. Oh and my bad for not being a gentleman. The name's Sniffles it's nice to meet you." Sniffles said as Flaky gave him a handshake and smiled at him. "I'm Flaky." She said as The teacher then grabbed Toothy and thrown him out as Toothy then got mad and walk to the entrance of the school and left flipping the teacher off and went to his house. The kids kept on looking as the teacher then resume teaching. After the class ended the bell rang as Flaky went to her next classroom which was P.E since she took almost every elective in Middle school. As she went inside the gym was filled with kids who were sitting down and talking to each other. Kids were talking on the phones as others were making people laugh.

"Flaky!!" A voice shouted out in the crowd. Flaky looked around as she saw Petunia waving at her as Flaky smiled and walk over to her. "Petunia you have this class too?" Flaky said as they hugged each other. "Yeah I'm here to have a break from my classes you know and may find some luck finding that special someone." Petunia said to Flaky. Then a whistle was blown as everyone got up and went in a big line as the coaches then came in front of their faces. "Hmm… I see these kids will be perfectly fit. I might like this class. Ok Cadets this time you will work your lazy asses off during most of the class as you will have your "Break" and go talk to your all show off boyfriend who can get his ass whopped by a girl. Isn't that right Kelly?" The main coach said as he turned to a leopard who began sweating as the coach grinned. "I can't believe my own mother beat his ass in front of the school. He's smart to not come back." The main coach said as he return to his regular stand and turned to continue walking as Kelly looked down in embarrassment. "Um Coach Tuffy? Can you please be a little nicer to the kids here?" The other coach said as Tuffy turned and looked at the other coach straight dead in the eye. "Boy this isn't the day to be pissing me off…got it?" Tuffy said as the coach nodded.

Then Tuffy put up his clipboard and started calling names as some of the animals went to him as he gave them the dead look as one of them fainted in the background. "Coach Buffy and Coach Penny you guys call your students and get them in order now!" Coach Tuffy said as then he called Giggles and Petunia's names out loud. "Oh you got to be kidding me." Petunia said as she got up and walks over to the group of kids as Flaky look at the other kids who sat down at the bleachers so the coaches didn't get confuse. She looks down at the floor until she saw two dark purplish fur as she thought it was Toothy and his gang about to pick on her once again. She looked up to see a male deer with make-up on as he smiled and put his hand up. Flaky looked at him and grabbed his hand and shake it back as the deer sat down next to her. "So…what's your name?" Flaky said beginning a conversation with the deer only to see the deer making weird moves as he started moving his hands around. "Uh…I don't get it." Flaky said as the deer put his hand in his face. Then an orange beaver walked up to her and began to speak. "Oh I'm sorry to trouble you but his name is Mime. He's like one of those mimes you see at the circus or at France as a job." The beaver said as Flaky turned and look at the beaver. He was wearing a tool belt with a hard hat and had stubs on his arms that were covered in bandages. Flaky then looked at both of them and nodded. "Ok and thank you for helping me out um…" Flaky said as the beaver then spoke up. "Handy and it's nice to meet you…" Handy said as he put one of his stubs up. "Flaky" Flaky said as she then shake the stub arm. Then her name was called as she got up and walks over to Coach Tuffy who looked at her. "So you are one of the new kids here?" Tuffy said getting a closer look at her as she back up a little bit. "Y-y-yeah I am." Flaky said as Tuffy got up and put a checkmark next to her name then he said the last name on the clipboard. "Flippy! Come down here to meet your new coach and nightmare." Tuffy said as then the two doors opened and shows a green fur bear with a camouflage beret and jacket with two dogtails around his neck. Flaky looks at him as he walks to the coach and puts his hand up and make an angle as he salutes to the coach who also does it. "Cadet Flippy I see your training is almost done so you can go to your first real mission. I hope you have the guts for it like I did." Coach Tuffy said as Flippy smiles and nods his head. "Yes sir and I'm ready for anything." Flippy said as the coach smiles and pats Flippy in the back. "That's what I like to see. Courage and bravery from a soldier. I like to see more in all of you maggots." Tuffy said as Flippy went to the end of the line behind Flaky as he smiles at her. Flaky smiles at him and lightly blushes hiding it from the bear. Then class began as then Coach Tuffy then started teaching the kids as Flaky was walking on the plain grass looking at the clear blue sky looking around as someone called her name.

"Hey Flaky!" a voice said as Flaky turned to see Petunia running over to her. As she caught up she took quick breaths to regain her strength and energy. "Dang I should never do that again but Flaky since your new here and all I like to ask you if you want to come to a party tonight. You can meet new friends there and all. So what you think?" Petunia said as Flaky looked at her and started to think about it. "I don't know Petunia. I have to do lots of things at my house and help my mom out. I'm sorry" Flaky said as Petunia looked down to the ground. "Aw… I wanted you to come you know. But it's ok if you can't come and need to take care of your mom. "Petunia said as she walks toward Giggles and they began to talk about something which left Flaky to herself as wind starts to blow.

Girls were playing volleyball as they heard a wolf whistle as they turned to see a disco ball hanging on a string and a bear with a afro wearing a orange jumpsuit jump out and slide to the floor and began dancing in front of the girls at the very end he playfully growled at them and smiled as he winked at them to which the girls look at him with a disgusted face and turned back to continue to play their game. Then the bear then slide his feet next to a fox as he playfully growls next to her. "Hey good looking, you want to have some fun tonight with me? I'll take you to a very nice place for you to relax." Disco said as the fox turns to his face and slams the ball into his face and kicks him down to the ground and the girls leave. Disco Bear pulled the ball out of his face and got up from the ground to swipe the dirt off of his clothes and began walking, ignoring the laughter from the kids who saw what happened.

Flaky then walk as her phone vibrated. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her blackberry to see her mom texting her that she'll be out of town for a few days and left food, water, and money for her. Flaky replied back to her and send it before she put it in her pocket. Then she went to Giggles and Petunia and told them about the text she just receives. "So does that mean you can come?" Petunia said. "Well yeah since I don't have anything planned to do." Flaky said as Petunia smiled. "Ok wait outside here at 7:30Pm ok?" Petunia said as Flaky nodded. Giggles smiled at her and waved good-bye as Tuffy blows on the whistle which made everyone went up to the three coaches. Flaky began walking toward the big group as she saw someone behind a tree looking at her. Flaky's heart started to beat a little quickly as the figure kept on looking at her until it reach a handle and pulled out a bloody machete and pointed toward her indicating that she is next. "Who are you?" Flaky said as the figure then moved up which scared Flaky as she fell to the floor and then closed her eyes. As she opened them there was no one there as she looks around the area to make sure and began to run. Then it shows the back of the tree as blood began to go down slowly as it shows Cuddles body slice open and intestines ripped out except the beating heart. The legs twitch for a little bit but stop as Cuddles was dead.

Then the bell rang as Flaky left the P.E to her last class of the day which was World History. Flaky entered as the teacher was at his desk looking at the students and playing minesweeper at the same time since he had nothing to do. As she sat down she heard laughing behind her. She turned as she saw two raccoons who were laughing together as they were both the same except one was wearing a fedora hat. They went up to a bunch of kids as one without the hat started doing something amusing which distracted them as the fedora hat raccoon went into their pockets and book bags as they took their money. Then the distraction was over as they both went to their seats and gave each other high fives for completing their daily rob. Flaky then grabbed her book bag and put it close to her so it wouldn't happen to her. Then another animal came in and Flaky saw Flippy coming in as sweat was coming down his face.

The teacher looked at him then turned back to resume a different game. Flippy saw most of the seats taken as then he found one next to Flaky as he sat down and sigh and relax. Flaky then turned around as she blush once again as she looked out the window. She saw the same figure outside looking at her as wind was blowing against the trees. She blinks for a few seconds to only see the teacher in front of her with work in his hand. "Daydreaming I see. Keep on doing that and we'll have some of that in detention." The teacher said as Flaky then began to do her work. Silence went by as Flaky tried to get the image out of her head of that figure looking at her with the knife in its hands waiting, wanting her for torture and be murdered like the ones on TV. Then the timer goes off which knocks Flaky back to where she was in the last question as she answers it quickly and gives it to the teacher as then one of the raccoons put their foot out which trips the teacher and slams to the floor as the raccoon gets the wallet and grins as some of the class students began to laugh. Flippy then went and help the teacher up and see if he was ok. "Thank You Flippy" the teacher said as he continued to get the rest of the papers.

Flippy sat down and look at the clock which was fifteen minutes to leave. Flaky looked at him. "I see you keep looking at the clock. What's important for you to leave so quickly um…Flippy?" Flaky said as the bear look at her. "Oh I just want to relax and have a little bit of training you know…usual stuff." Flippy said. "Oh ok then. Hey have you been invited to some party that the kids are going?" Flaky said asking Flippy. Flippy looks at her then open his mouth to answer. "Flaky I can't come to that party. I'm really sorry. I will like to go but I really can't. But I can pick you up or drop you off at the party. How about that? And we can get to talk to each much more." Flippy said as Flaky smiled and nods as the bell rings and they both walk out of the classroom together.

**Flaky's House**

Flaky went into her house as she threw her book bag on her bed as she lies back looking at the ceiling. Then turns around to see what time is it. It was 3:40 as she went to start on her homework. Then she went to take a shower and put some regular clothes on. As she buttons up her jeans she walks downstairs to make herself a sandwich. As she started eating she sat down and started watching some TV to get herself out of boredom and get rid of some time. Then the clock hit six as Flaky then got her phone and some pepper spray if Toothy or his pervert friends are there. Then she went outside and started walking to the school which a little far from her house. The wind begins to blow as she starts walking down the sidewalk, watching cars go by. Then she makes a turn where she continued to walk as leaves begin to fall and crunch sounds made as Flaky continue to step on them.

Then as Flaky was walking a dog attack the fence which startled the porcupine as she screams. The dog continued to bark and growl at the porcupine until someone came out and told the dog to shut up and hits it across the head which the dog begins to whine. Then the fence opens up to see Toothy there. Flaky backs up as the beaver looks at her. "Well look who show up here at my home. I guess you came over here for more of that spanking and all from school. Is that right?" Toothy said as he walks slowly to the porcupine that started to back up more and become scared. "What's wrong Flaky? You scared that I might hurt you…" Toothy said as he held a switch knife to her neck. "…again." Toothy said looking at her eyes as his breath hit her face. His breath is a mix of liquor and weed together as he grabbed her shirt and started dragging her to his house. "Let go of me!!" Flaky said as Toothy laugh. "Or what bitch?" Toothy said as he turns to see Flaky with the pepper spray in her hands. "This." Flaky said as she pushes the button as the spray sprayed on Toothy's face as he started to scream in pain. "You bitch get back here!" Toothy said as Flaky began to run from the piss off beaver.

Flaky continued running as she turned to were the school was and then ran to the fence. Then she looks at her watch which was five minutes to seven. She look back to see Toothy running after her with his dog. Flaky began to sweat as then she saw a car turning and then stop as the window went down. Petunia stuck her head out as she waved to Flaky who ran to the car. "Whoa Flaky what's wrong?" Petunia said looking at the scared porcupine. "T…Toothy…Chasing…Me." Flaky said as she tried to gain her breathing as they heard barking. Petunia unlocks the doors and Flaky opened it and went inside as she locked the two doors and then the car sped off as Toothy started screaming in the air.

Giggles kept on driving the car as Petunia look at Flaky who kept on looking down to the floor of the car. "Flaky it's ok…he won't hurt you now." Petunia said. "I know Petunia. But he will come back to get me no matter what. And he may do something worse than last time." Flaky said. "Well we'll make sure that doesn't happen right Giggles?" Petunia said as she looks at her chipmunk friend. "Yeah we won't let that happen." Giggles said rolling her eyes. Then they entered into the woods as they continued to drive as the sun started to set. The light shine through the trees making it look like the woods were on fire. Flaky laid down on the seat cushion and rest for a little bit as the car kept on driving. Flaky then started to dream.

**Flaky's Dream**

Flaky running with a smile on her face as her friends were cheering for her. Flippy waiting for her as she got closer to the finish line as she pass through it and then was hugged by Flippy as they won and beat the others. "That was awesome Flaky! I never thought you can be that fast." Flippy said. "Aw thanks Flippy I appreciate it." Flaky said as she got closer to Flippy who also got closer. "I can't believe you're so beautiful and when you talk with your sweet loving voice." Flippy said as Flaky blush. "Flippy do you want to go out?" Flaky said as he looks at her. "Sure why not." Flippy said as they got close enough to kiss each other as her friends were sighing at the couple. As they broke the kiss, her face then became scared as she saw Flippy whose face was torn off and bones and muscles showing. Flaky screamed as the body drops to the ground as everyone was dead. Blood everywhere as Flaky started to whimper as then she turns to where a figure stood in front of her. Flaky backs up from the figure as it continues to look at her. "What do you want with me?!" Flaky said backing up to a tree as the killer pulled out the machete.

"Flaky…Your next…" a voice said as then the killer impaled the machete through her body as Flaky scream when she was awoken from her nightmare. "Hey Flaky are you all right!?" Petunia said as she Flaky looked around as sweat went down her face. "Oh god I had a nightmare." Flaky said as she looked up to see that they had arrive to the party as crashes and people drinking and sucking face as music was blasting out of the stereos. Flaky got out of the car and began walking with Giggles and Petunia to the house as someone jumps off the roof and smashes into the ground and starts laughing. "What idiots" Giggles said as she opens the door slamming it into Disco's face that then started smirking at Giggles. "Oh you got to be fucking kidding me." Giggles said as Disco got closer. "What's wrong babe? Nervous that your hunk of love is here to spice you up and take you to the dance floor?" Disco Bear said as Giggles look at him with an angry face. The Mole walking around the house continues smacking people by mistake as he went to get some punch to drink. The party was going wild as Giggles then smiled and ran to the crowd and started dancing with the others. Disco followed her as Petunia and Flaky went around as a lot of the people were mostly drinking and smoking.

"So do you want to dance Flaky?" Petunia said. "Uh…Yeah I would like to" Flaky said as they went and started dancing with the other people. Petunia dancing with most of the guys as they got closer to her and Flaky who was close to Petunia also dance as some guys wanted to dance with her. "Sorry but I don't want to dance with you." Flaky said to another party guest as he went away drinking what he had left in his cup. "Well I see you like dancing. So do you want a drink?" Petunia said. "No thank you." Flaky said. Outside of the house Pop and Cub who were driving look for a place to park so they can start their hiking trip. "So you ready Cub?" Pop said as Cub was jumping with joy in his body. They park next to trees as they got out of the car. Pop pick up the supplies and Cub as they went deeper into the woods. Then something metal hits the ground as breathing was made.

In the house the guests were going crazy as some of the girls lifted their shirts as some guys were doing entertainment for the girls as Flaky was looking around. She saw Giggles with a guy as they talk and went upstairs. Petunia who was drinking the punch didn't feel like herself much as she went to sit next to Flaky. "Petunia what's wrong?" Flaky said as Petunia's face was green. "I don't feel good…it must have been that punch." Petunia said as then she started barfing. Flaky turned around not wanting to look at it. She put her watch up to see it was eleven thirty as she went outside along with Petunia who ran out to continue barfing.

"Oh god…they must have drugged the punch." Petunia said as Flaky looked worried. "Should I call Flippy to pick us up?" Flaky said as Petunia looked up at her. "You have his number? So that means you have a crush on him huh?" Petunia said as Flaky looked at her and smiled. "Yeah but do you want me too?" Flaky said as Petunia nodded. Handy and Mime came out of the house and saw Flaky who finish talking with Flippy who was glad to pick her up. Handy and Mime ran over to Flaky. "Flaky! Your actually here! So what do you think of the party?" Handy said as a TV was thrown out of the window behind them. "Well it's good and all but I need to take care of Petunia." Flaky said. "Well do you want us to come to keep an eye on her?" Handy said. "Ok why not." Flaky said as they walk to the side of the road and then they began to wait. Handy and Mime went to get some more drinks so they can past the time as Flaky look at the forest in the dark as wolfs were howling and the moon was shining over the forest.

Then Flippy finally got there with his SUV as he smiled when he saw them. "Hey so you guys ready to get out of here?" Flippy said as the four entered the car until they heard screaming as Disco ran out of the house and went inside of the vehicle and slammed it behind him and locks it. "Drive! Get out of here!!" Disco said who was all worried. "What happened?" Flaky said as a Cat came out that was sexually violated as Disco was scared. "I…by mistake ripped off her bra and touch her breast by accident since Giggles push me out of the room. Can we get out of here?" Disco said as Flippy then drove off with the cat screaming and cursing out loud.

"Oh thanks, and sorry about being all shouted and crap. I guess my life kind of sucks you know." Disco says to the others. "Well ok then so where do you guys live?" Flippy said as he continues to drive. "Well how about you drop off me and Mime at my place? I have to finish building something." Handy said as Flippy nodded. "So keep going straight." Handy was saying to Flippy as Flaky looked out of the window. She sighs thinking what will happen next. A figure was running as it passes through the trunks and leaves as it look back to see the killer following the survivor. "Leave me alone!" The animal said as it continues to run. Then the animal steps on the bear trap as the trap snaps on its leg. "AHHH!! Oh shit that hurts!" The animal said as it turns and sees the killer walking toward the animal.

"No! Please I beg of you! Don't kill me please!" The animal said as the killer raises the long knife into the air about to kill the animal. "Please I beg of you…Don't do this to me....." The animal said as the killer is about to kill the animal as the animal kicks the killer in the crotch as the animal starts pulling the bear trap and then gets it open and starts running and limping toward the road. The animal limps out of the forest as head lights come out as the animal started waving. "Help me!! Over here!!" The animal said as Handy continued giving instructions to Flippy who didn't get to pay much to the road until Flaky screamed as The killer jumps out and stabs the animal through the chest as the killer turns to see the SUV goes out of control and smashes into the dying animal and the killer and then the vehicle turns sideways as the vehicle smashes into the tree as blood splatters everywhere and splats over the windows and some lands in Flaky's, Handy's, Mime's, and Flippy's face as then the vehicle smashes as glass breaks out and starts cutting some of their faces as some cut Disco's afro. "Ahh!" Disco said as his head smash into the window and was knocked out. Then everything stopped as Petunia was on top of Mime who was knocked out too. Flaky and Flippy were going unconscious along with Handy who started to black out.

"Flaky…Are you ok?" Flippy said seeing if she was okay or not. Flaky try to turn but can't since she couldn't moved as she blacked out. Flippy then saw a hand slamming into the front window as a body came out with a long, sharp, bloody knife. The mask then broke as a face appeared looking at them as Flippy blacked out with Handy. The killer then got up as he looks around the cold night sky as he jumps off the vehicle and then walks into the forest as then he disappeared without a trace.

End of Ch.1

**Well hope everyone likes it. This I have to say will be a very long story I suppose. Well what might happen to our survivors? Who is this killer? What the hell happen to Giggles and the guy she was with? And who was the person that was smashed and crushed by the van? Find out soon in Ch.2**

**Read and Review. It helps me out a lot and keeps me up to write. And sorry about the sex scene. I know it isn't good, but I will get better though. See you guys later.**

**DDD09 Signing out.**

**Survivors: Flippy, Flaky, Handy, Mime, Disco Bear, Petunia, Cub, and Pop**

**Dead: Gary, Danny, Harry, Betty, Nerdy, Moody, And Cuddles**


	2. Welcome to Camp NightFall

**Well I like to thank Evil Flippy, 64 maddness, and Flakyfan55 for reviewing the first chapter of NightFall. Well now it's time to see what has happen to our friends if they survived the crash or died.**

The sun began to set as it shines through the trees and animals running through the forest all happy as they saw the crash vehicle on the road oil was on the road and smoke coming out and going into the air. Glass falls to the ground as one of the doors was opening but couldn't as it wouldn't budge then the animal began to kick and smash into the door as then the last kick work as it open and hit the other door and then falls to the ground as Mime came out with blood coming down his head and mouth as he began to look around with a scared and worried face as he turned around and looks back into the car as he saw that nobody moved as blood was on the windows as Mime thought everyone was dead. He got out of the car and landed hard on the ground as he felt pain went through his body.

Mime Got up and look around and started walking on the road as he trip and landed on the ground as he look up to see if any car was coming. Then he got up and put arms around him as the wind blow cold air as his teeth were chattering. Then he heard glass breaking as he turned around to see Disco Bear coming put with glass coming down his hair as his orange jumpsuit was torn as he pulled a shard of glass out of his arm as he screamed in pain as blood gush out after he pulled it out. Then he went to the next as he grabbed the edges of the glass as he stop to breath for a few seconds as he closes his eyes and began to pull the shard as blood was coming down his leg. He felt his muscles and insides being cut as he pulled it out as blood started coming out as Disco rip a part of his jumpsuit as he wrapped it around his leg along with his arm. "Shit that hurts" Disco said as he look around to see Mime walking toward him and picking him up. "Hey look I appreciate the help here but I can do it myself." Disco said as he walks slowly to watch out if he trips or feels more pain. He and Mime began to look around the car to see if anyone else was still alive. Mime went inside as he pulled out Handy as Disco crouch a little and pulled out Petunia as they place them away from the glass as the two went to go in to get Flippy and Flaky as Disco watch out for anymore glass and watch out with his leg as he push the button as the seat belt went up and Disco started pulling him out as Mime started to be careful with Flaky as the door on top of him can break out and fall on top of them anytime.

Mime went down slowly as he put one of his feet on the counter front of the seat as he pushes the button and then picks up Flaky as the branch on the tree was going down as the crash impact broke down some of the branches as the branch started braking some more as then it falls down as Mime looked up to see the branch going into the car. Mime got out there just in time as the branch went through the glass and smash on the ground as Mime backed up and got out with Flaky. Mime Place Flaky next to Flippy as he sat down with Disco who looked at the road waiting for a car or sirens blaring so he knows that he's safe with the others. The sun was still set as it went down a bit. They saw that the sun was going away as night was about to fall again. "We were unconscious for that long? Half of the day is gone and were about to enter the dark once more." Disco said as they heard gasping as Flippy turned and started coughing as blood came out and then looked up and saw the two as he backed up with his bowie knife as he raised it as he realized it was Disco and Mime and he started to relax.

Flippy got up as he turned to see the crash site and the tree as he saw a leg popping out with the leg bone broken and popping out in three places. He saw organs and guts on the ground as an eye rolled next to him and looks straight at him. Flippy covered his face and turned around as he didn't want to see the dead body and walk up to the two as Petunia felt the wind and became cold as she saw Disco looking at her as she slapped him and backed up from him. "Get away you sicko!" Petunia said as Disco rubbed his face. "Hey I didn't do anything ok you woke up from the wind and you should thank me as I got your ass out from the car or I would have left you in the car with the rats eating you and glass cutting your body." Disco said getting up only to fall face first to the ground with pain on his leg. "Fuck!" Disco said as he turned and felt more pain. We need to find something to stop the pain. Petunia got up as she felt blood and saw Handy with his leg twisted the other way as the bone was broken in two.

Petunia covered her mouth with her other paw as she started breathing in and out heavily as she her fur was dirty with blood. "Oh god I'm sorry Handy if this happened to you." Petunia said as Handy started to open his eyes to see Petunia looking down at him with the others with faces. "Ugh…what's wrong guys?" Handy said as Flippy pointed at his leg. "What do you guys…oh shit my damn leg! I had to go through with my arms now my legs?! Oh god why me?!" Handy said as Flippy went toward him. "Look I can put your leg back together but you won't be able to walk that much. Ok be brave man because this is going to hurt like hell." Flippy said as he grabbed Handy's broken leg as he grabbed the bone and then puts the leg on the downward position as then he pushes Handy's leg up as pain came and the bone was together as then Flippy had no choice only to hit his leg as the bone impaled through the other side of his leg as Blood was coming out. "Motherfucker!" Handy said as he was picked up by Disco and Mime.

"Flaky…Flaky wake up" Flippy said as slapped her lightly to see if she was up. Flaky then felt another light slapped as she awoken to see Flippy and the others looking at her waiting for her to leave the site. "Ok look we have to find a phone and some medical supplies for Disco and Handy. Come on Flaky before it gets dark out and we can't stay here for that long." Flippy said as Flaky grabbed his hand and she got up as they started walking on the side of the road looking for some shelter. As they were walking a car was slowly driving as they saw the crash and then they stop. A beaver opened the door and came out with two other people as they walk up to the destroyed car. "Hmm this is the car that porcupine bitch was riding in with those idiotic bastards." The beaver said as the pervert Chipmunk walk up and started snickering and laughing weirdly. "So…*Snickers* once we find her…*Laughs* do we get to do things to her?" The chipmunk said as he laughs again as the beaver pushes him. "Look Henry you need to shut the hell up with your damn perverted crap. The only thing I want is to kill those fuckers. I want to see them suffer as we kill them slowly. Ok?" The beaver said as he went into the car and shuts it as the other two get in.

The car comes out from the site and stops on the road. "Let's find some fuckers and kill them." The beaver said and then the car went off as they started driving. The six survivors kept walking as then they saw a route as they began walking on the route as they heard sounds and birds flying through the trees as they look around. "Wherever this leads to, it better have something that can reach the police station and have some medical supplies." Flippy said as Flaky then look at route and then the trees as it was familiar to her. Then she heard a dash as she saw a quick figure disappeared.

"Guys somebody is here watching us." Flaky said as she started to get worried. "The only ones here are us and how can there be someone here?" Disco said looking at the porcupine. "Because I saw it ran over there." Flaky said as she pointed toward where the figure ran at. "Well how about we check it out and find this "Figure" shall we?" Disco said as Flippy stops him. "I think not Disco you may never know what can be in these woods." Flippy said as they kept on walking on the route as Disco got annoyed and kept on walking. The figure was on the tree as it pulled out its knife as it was waiting for the right time to kill.

They kept walking as Disco falls to the ground as he couldn't hold the pain much longer. "Go on without me I can't stand my pain. Just go." Disco said to the others as the pain rise more and more. "Ok come on guys lets go" Petunia said as Flippy grabs her arm and makes her stand as she made a face. "Come on Disco." Flippy said as Disco then got up only to see a crooked sign. "Hey look a sign." Disco said as they look up to see they found a camp. "A camp? In the middle of the woods? Wow that has to be pretty messed up." Handy said. "Hey maybe there's a phone and some first aid in there." Flaky said as Handy smile. "Well let's find out then." Handy said as they entered into the campgrounds. The camp was dirtier than before. They walk as they saw police lines were ripped off as it waved from the wind. Leaves and plants were growing on the sides of the cabins and buildings. They walk up to the middle of the campgrounds as the flag pole was destroyed as the intercom was smash and crush with sparks coming out. A radio in one of the cabins was tune to static. Dead silence everywhere as each of the animals kept turning.

"Ok this is fucking creepy." Disco said. "Ok we need to split up to check for flashlights, matches, First aid, any weapons, and a phone. If you guys find anything tell us. We all come back here in fifteen to twenty minutes. And the time starts now." Flippy said as he went with Flaky to one of the cabins as Petunia went with Handy which left Disco and Mime. "Ok so it's you and me. Let's go find some damn first aid and weapons!" Disco said as Mime nodded and went into one of the cabins. Petunia and Handy went to a bathroom as Petunia went inside and turn the faucet on which water came out and then she started cleaning her Paws and then threw some on her body as she clean off the blood from her fur.

"Oh god thank goodness I got it off." Petunia said as she went outside to see handy wasn't there. She turned around and turned her head to the other sides. "Handy? Handy where are you!?" Petunia said as then a stub reaches out as then it grabbed her shoulder to which she screamed as she turned to see Handy there with his broken leg up as Petunia grabs him and they continued to walk as somebody was watching them through the bushes as it runs off. Flippy and Flaky walk into one of the cabins as they saw beds flung to the other side as Dressers were smash as part of the roof caved in. They looked around to find nothing in the cabin. Flaky looked as she saw an arm crush as dry blood was around it. She backed up as Flippy turned around and look at her. "What's wrong Flaky?" Flippy said as Flaky pointed to the arm. "I… I see why this place was shut down." Flaky said as Flippy looks at the arm closely as the arm moves and grabs Flippy's throat and starts crushing it as Flippy takes out the bowie knife and stabs it as the arm lets go as Flippy backs up and they both run out as muffled screaming as blood gushes out of the arm.

Disco Bear and Mime walk into one of the larger cabins as they saw slashes and the couch ripped apart as the desk was across the room as it seems it was thrown. "Damn somebody had a mental breakdown in here." Disco said as he and Mime grabs the table and pulls the legs to the floor as it makes a loud THUD! Sound as dust rises into the air. The two began to look through the desk as Disco told Mime to check into the other rooms. Mime walk into one of the three doors as he open one to which it leads to two more doors down the hallway as one of them were open. Mime went to the first door as he open the door and look inside. Not much of the room was destroyed as the glass table was smash and Mime saw glass was everywhere on the floor. Mime started walking on the glass as it started cutting through his feet. Blood was on the floor as then he opened the cabinets to which he found files and then a pack of matches and a box of cigarettes as someone here love to smoke. He put the box back in and held th matches and open the others to find nothing and then left the room to get his feet cut more as he left the room to the other room which was open. He started walking to the door as then he walk to the door as a tripwire was there as Mime pushes the wire a little bit as the wires were then attach to guns as the triggers were about to be pulled as then Mime's name was called and then ran out to see a bright light flash into his face as mime covered his face.

"Yeah go into the light!" Disco said as he turns off the flashlight and smiles. "Found the flashlight man." Disco said as Mime and Disco left the building. Then a figure walks through the camera as then it then turns to where Petunia and Handy are in the Cafeteria. "Oh god what happened in here?" Petunia said looking around being close to Handy. "I don't even want to know." Handy said as then they saw a blood everywhere as they saw rats eating guts as they squeak and growled at Petunia who gasped as she saw the rats and then started opening drawers as they saw utensils as Handy open one with his mouth as he found butter knifes and then open another one to find butcher and large knifes. "Hey Petunia! Will this work?" Handy said as Petunia pulled out a butcher knife and some other sharp knives. "Yeah they must do." Petunia said as then the ceiling came down as a dead body was hanging as it comes in front of Petunia which as she screamed which startled Handy.

"What!? What's going on?!" Handy said as he saw the dead body hanging with the head slice open and no brain and eyes as they saw letters carved on the body as Petunia and Handy left the cafeteria as the body moved around. Flippy and Flaky entered another cabin as they saw dried blood everywhere from the floor to the roof. "Oh god who did this to these poor people?" Flaky said looking at Flippy. "Whoever it was must be a sick, sick person" Flippy said. They kept on looking to find nothing and they left to where they went into the counselor's office to where they find a wired phone and computer as they also find the first aid kit hang on the wall as Flaky grabs the first aid, Flippy walks up to the phone to only see that it wasn't working and neither was the computer. "I guess the power is out. There must be a power box here." Flippy says to Flaky as she closed the first aid box checking to see everything is in there. "But how if we have no power or lights." Flaky said as Flippy went through the desk and pulls out a lighter and shows it to Flaky. "I guess this might work then." Flippy said as he opens the door to which Flaky goes after him and they leave to find the others.

Petunia, Handy, Disco, and Mime all meet up to where they were last time as Flippy and Flaky then meet them. "So what did you guys find?" Flippy said as Petunia and Handy spoke up. "Well we found these large sharp knives and this butcher knife." Petunia said as she looks down the ground. "And also a dead body with a message carved on the body." Petunia finishes saying as they looked at her. "What did the message say?" Flaky said. "I don't know we both ran out of there and never look back." Petunia said. "Well let's check it out then." Flippy said as Disco look at him if he was crazy. "Are you crazy man?! There can be some psycho going around planning to kill us all and we can get out of here and you care about seeing some dead body?!" Disco said. "No I'm not and we have to find the power box to have the phone and computer working to contact anyone." Flippy said as Disco mumble under his breath. "Hmm I can look at the pornos before I die and make sure they aren't looking." Disco said as he followed after them.

The sun was gone as then the moon was up as howls were made which scared Flaky. Disco turned on the flashlight as it lead them to the cafeteria. They opened the doors as they went to where Petunia said the body was. "Petunia where's the body?" Disco said pointing the light into the room were Petunia pointed into. "It's right….here" Petunia said as the others entered they saw there wasn't a body anywhere. "Petunia are you playing with us?" Flippy said as Petunia turned around. "No I'm not me and Handy saw the body hanging here with its head slice open. I swear I'm not crazy and there is a body here." Petunia said as Disco was laughing a bit as he turned around he saw the dead body of the animal on the corner facing them as Disco screamed and backed up the others turned to see the dead body there. "See I was right!" Petunia said as Flaky then vomited. "But Petunia you said the body was hanging…then why is it against the wall?" Disco said backing up on the floor. "I don't know somebody must have moved it." Petunia said. "It couldn't be any of us since we were searching. It must have been you two just planning to scare us right?" Disco said. "My god Disco you are an idiot! How can I do this if the body came out from the roof and scared us and then we ran out of here?" Petunia said crossing her arms. "If it wasn't us then that means that somebody else is here then." Flaky said. Flippy walked up to the body and read the message carved on the body. Get out or suffer my vengeance on your souls. "Wow that's really the gayest threat I ever seen." Disco said as he laughed. Flippy then got up and walked out of the room as the rest did the same thing which left the dead rabbit which falls to the side of the ground.

The group escapes the cafeteria as then headlights were turned on as the truck started shooting out of the engine as the driver couldn't be seen. "Hey turn off the headlights!" Disco said as his eyes began to hurt. "Hey sir or madam can you please help us here? Our friends our hurt and we need to get to the nearest hospital. Can we have a lift on your truck?" Flippy said as then the truck revved up as it sped toward them. "Oh crap move move!!" Handy said as they were push and they move out of the way. The truck then slides and then turns around as it was about to make a second attempt to run the group over. "We have to split up or he'll kill us." Flippy said. "Splitting up will get us killed faster man! " Disco Bear said as Flippy got angry. "You do what I say or you will die right now to which I don't give a damn." Flippy said as he raise the knife to Disco's throat as they saw the headlights and then they split into different sections to which the driver smiled and slam the pedal and drove right after Flippy and Flaky.

The two were running as fast they can as the driver is close behind them as they turned and turned in different angles for the driver to screw up. The driver turned then turned again as it drove faster than ever. Flaky and Flippy made another turned as the driver turned and stomp on the brakes as the other side of the door smash into the tree as branches fell down smashing the vehicle as one of them smashes the glass and destroys the top half of the truck. The figure started hitting the wheel as it got very angry only to let the airbag go off and hit the figure into the seat as then the figure started hitting the airbag and then it groin as it rip out the airbag and then kicked the glass off as it started driving once again to find the two or others.

Flippy and Flaky kept on walking as they cheered as they lost the insane driver. They kept on cheering until Flippy stepped on a bear trap and falls to the ground as he starts to scream which the driver heard it and then grins as it drives toward the screams. Flaky went up to Flippy as she puts her paws on the sides of the trap and starts pushing it down as then it went back to its regular way as then Flippy was picked up by Flaky and they both ran to escape. The driver then kept on driving as it drove right into the trap as the wheel pop and the driver was stop by it. The driver takes out the trap as it throws it in the passenger seat and then gets the backup wheel as it gets the other wheel out to which it was easy. The driver lift the side of the truck and unscrews the bolts and then takes it out and puts the new one in as he screws the bolts back on and then slams the truck on the ground and throws the wheel in the back as the driver gets in and drives off.

Petunia and Disco bear who were shoved into each other as Mime and Handy split. Petunia is now pissed since she's sticking with the pervert. Disco went next to her as look around for any signs of the insane driver. "Can you please get the hell away from me? I don't want to be next to your ass anymore." Petunia said as Disco ignored her. "Hello!?" Petunia said as she got into his way. "What Petunia?" Disco said. "I told you to get away from me and you aren't even listening to me." Petunia said as she kept on talking as it bored Disco Bear as he look down to see the closest thing he could find. Petunia's breasts. Disco was looking at them as Petunia notice to which she punches him. "Ugh…you disgusting perv!" Petunia said as she kept on walking. "Damn that hurt but she has a nice ass breasts." Disco said being in his perverted state as he kept on walking to see the truck heading straight for Petunia. "Petunia watch out!!" Disco said as she turned to see the truck about to hit her as she moves out the way.

Petunia gets up as Disco limps toward her and they saw the driver turned the truck over and then went after them again as they started running. Flaky and Flippy continued to run until they reach the camp once again where they saw Mime and Handy there. "Did the driver go after you guys" Flippy said running at them. "No it didn't we just hide behind the bushes and then came back here to wait for you guys.' Handy said. "Where's Petunia and Disco Bear?" Flaky said. "I don't know where they are, but I probably think their doing it. Or being chased." Handy said. Petunia then goes left with Disco behind her as the driver was starting to get more pissed than ever. "This asshole doesn't know when to stop." Disco said as the driver drove a little faster turning the headlights brighter which hits them as it hurts a bit and they both moved out of the way as the driver misses. They hi-five each other as Disco then gets hit by the driver from behind as Disco is on the ground with blood gushes out of his mouth. Petunia picks him up and then runs with his injured body as she felt the blood going down his head and going on her paws as she look to see them dirty as she started to go crazy.

They entered the campgrounds as Disco lands on the ground. Flippy and Mime pick him up as the truck then was gone as they didn't hear anymore sounds or see the headlights. The moon was still shining as clouds were moving slowly trying to cover the moon. "This is impossible. How could that truck just be gone and not make any sound at all?!" Petunia said. "I don't know what's going on here. But this lunatic is smart and knows what to do. So we must make sure to watch our backs. You guys got that?" Flippy said as everyone nodded their heads. They began to walk to one of the cabins as they open the door and went inside to see that most of the things are destroyed. They started walking to see nothing. Petunia grabs the flashlight and turns it on to see a dead body on the table with blood on the wall and on the table. And there was a knife impaled through the body of the dead animal. They went up to the dead animal to see that it was holding a cell phone. Flippy pulls the knife out and cuts the fingers off and picks up the cell phone to see that it was dead. "Damn it!" Flippy said as he threw the phone to the ground. He checks the other hand to see a key. "A key? For what?" Flaky said. "I don't know. But the other people that were here before us must have found some things like this for something to get us out. This could be in good use for something. But first we have to find the power box to help us out to find better things." Flippy said. "Yeah and what? To get us killed faster?" Disco said.

"No but if you want to die then be my guest." Flippy said as Disco backed down. Then they heard noises outside the door as Flippy raises the knife and the others with knives too. The door knob starts twisting left to right as then it opens as Flippy runs toward the shadow as then Flippy screams as a bear screams and covers itself. "Please don't hurt me!" The bear said as Flippy puts the knife down as Petunia points the light at the bear's face. "Pop? What are you doing here?" Handy said. "Well I promise my son here to take him on a hiking and camping trip. What are you fellows doing here?" Pop said as Cub was looking at the other animals. "Well we were coming from a party until we had a crash to which we saw a figure killed somebody and there was blood on the car and we had to leave the crash site. And then we found this camp and we found items that can help us but we need power to have this camp up so I and the gang can escape. And there's someone coming after us and has been killing people. And we don't know where this killer might strike next." Flippy said as Pop started going over the story. "Ok look I have a car parked in these woods and I can help you guys out. Would you guys like that?" Pop said as the others started nodding. "Yes we would." Flippy said. "Ok come on and follow me and we can get out of here." Pop said as they got out of the building and started following Pop into the woods.

After an hour the whole group then found the car as what Pop had said as they all were about to enter the Truck came out of nowhere and crash into the car as then the driver turns with a mask on and drives back and smashes into the car once again as the car rolls back and hits parts of the rocks as it smashes into a big rock blasting it into pieces as pieces of the burning car are in the air and smash into the ground as then one of them hits the side of a piece of the burning car as then a piece of the car went straight to the group as impales through Cub's chest which send s him into the air as he falls on a bear trap which shuts on his face as he starts screaming and crying as then it crushes his head completely as Cub's brain pops out in two pieces. One of his eyeballs flies out of his head and splats to the ground. "CUB!!!" Pop said as the driver comes out of the truck and raises the machete and walks toward the shocked father bear as the killer swung the machete only to get blocked by another knife from Flippy.

The killer then grabs Flippy's throat and raises him from the ground as he starts crushing his neck, cutting out the air as Flaky runs up and kicks the killer in the crotch as the killer drops him and Petunia stabs the killer with a long knife into his back. As Petunia takes out the knife the killer hits her which sends her into a tree with pain on her back. The killer gets up from the ground and cracks his neck on both sides as he was ready to kill some more. Handy backed up with Mime who was terrified as Disco picks up a rock and throws it to the killer who doesn't budge as he turns and looks at Disco who then gets scared. "Oh crap…" Disco said as the killer goes straight toward him as he dodges it as he begins to limp to Petunia and picks her up as Flippy, and Flaky begin to run along with Mime and Handy as Mime grabs Pop's arm and they all begin to run as the Killer gets back into the truck and drives off after them. Cub stops twitching as the little bear dies with a pool of blood comes out.

"I can't believe it! It's like the killer knows what were going to do next." Flippy said. "I can't believe my son is dead." Pop said "Look we're sorry if he's dead but you almost got killed at least you should be happy you're still alive." Disco said as Pop was sad and tears were going down his eyes. They then go into the bushes as the truck drives past them continuing looking for his victims as he keeps driving around now with light as he turns on the search light on the front of the car on the side of the door as he turns it to see the bushes rustle to drive in there. Flippy goes by slowly watching for anymore traps as then turns to see an opening as he and others got out of there carefully and ran through the woods to get back at the campground. They ran through the woods as they dodge and moved away from any traps the killer lay as then they heard noises as the driver then came once again after them. "This fucker won't leave us alone can't he?" Disco said as the driver drives another way as the survivors stop and seeing what the killer was doing.

The driver turned off the head lights as it vanishes and then drive right toward them. The group ran once more only then to see a pair of eyes looking straight at them. Then it started to growl at the group. "Oh come on! Why does this always happen to us?!" Disco said as then the animal runs and then jumps into the air straight at them.

To be continued…

**Well I should leave you guys in a cliffhanger.**

**Well this chapter aint long like the last one and also sorry if I used the same thing over again with the killer chasing them with the truck. Well what might happen to the survivors? Will they escape from the killer and the creature? Will they ever find a way to get out of here? Find out next time on NightFall!**

**Dead: Gary, Danny, Harry, Moody, Nerdy, Betty, Cuddles, Cub**

**Survivors: Flaky, Flippy, Mime, Handy, Petunia, Disco Bear, and Pop**

**Read and Review and this is like always DDD09 Signing out and will see you guys real soon.**


	3. Kill or be Killed

**Well hey everyone as of now it will take time to upload this as Paradise Getaway 2 is being uploaded. Anyway I'm still going to do this story. So anyway let's continued to see where we left off shall we?**

**Ch.3 Kill or Be Killed**

The animal jumped as it tackled Flaky to the ground as it's jaws were shown were bright white as it raises its head about to tear up Flaky to only see headlights shining on its face as it screams backing away from the light leaving the area as it was going toward the camp.

"Follow that animal!" Flippy said running after it along with Disco Bear, Petunia who picked up Flaky, Mime, Pop, and Handy as they started running. The Killer continues driving as he chased after them about to pummel them. Handy looking back seeing the truck heading straight toward them, Faster than before as Handy started to sweat as he trips on a rock, falling to the ground as he turns to see the truck closer to him as Handy's eyes widen the truck drives over him as the killer smiles as it shows Handy with his eyes closed as the killer went after them.

"Hurry guys He's getting closer!" Petunia said as they reach to the camp as they saw the animal skid on the ground and continued to run as Flippy went after him then Flippy tackled the animal down as they started struggling as the animal clawed Flippy on the face leaving claw marks as Flippy punches the animal.

"Stop moving! What the hell were you doing?! Why are you here?!" Flippy yelled asking questions to the animal as the animal looked at Flippy. It had scratch marks under his eye as he continued to study Flippy. The animal had darkish blue fur as he growled at Flippy.

"Let go of me…your making a big mistake coming here…you're doomed by him." The animal said looking at the sky.

"Who?! Who's him? Tell me now?!" Flippy yelled at the animal as it looked back at him.

"Look get your fucking face out of mine and let me go so I can answer your stupid questions…but not here since it's not safe because we can die…now get your friends and follow me." The animal said as Flippy lets go as Flaky, Mime, Disco Bear, Pop, and Petunia ran up to them as the animal looked at them.

"Ok come on I know a good place he won't find us." The animal said running through the camp as the others heard engine sounds as they went after the animal. They continued running as they went to an old house close to the camp as they went inside as the animal closes the door. As he locks it they heard noises as they looked around to see what was going on. The animal leaning on the door listen carefully to the noise until a machete bash into the door as Flaky screamed. The animal backed up as the animal backed up as the door continued to get impaled by the machete as the animal went into the kitchen to where he picked up a handgun that was placed under the stove. He unloaded the clip to see it was full, and then he place the clip back in and pulled the top part back as the gun was loaded.

"What the hell?! You had a gun here this whole time?!" Disco said as the animal looked at them and then places it on Disco's hands.

"You guys take it…I don't need it now we must go now before he kills all of us." The animal said as he pulls a handle were it lead down to a dark hole where they saw a little bit of light.

"Hurry." The animal said as Flippy, Mime, Petunia, Flaky, Pop, Disco, and then the animal jumps in pulling the latch down as the door was broken down as the killer went inside looking around in the house. The killer looked at the stairs and then everything around him as he started walking slowly making creaking noises on the floor. He looks up on the stairs as it was pitch black as if nothing was up there. He went up the stairs and started checking each of the rooms carefully inspecting anything different. Then he started looking into the rooms finding nothing as he went back down and inspected the other rooms as he found a fireplace with a rifle place on top as he takes the rifle and inspects it as he takes it. Then he found another door that lead to the office as he went through drawers as he found documents of employees that he worked with. Then he found his file as he found lots of information as then he found something interesting. He shook the folder as he crumbled it and threw it to the floor as he found the camp kids file and then found a folder of his son and then another of a brown bear. He inspected it carefully as then he went into a flashback of the survivors running from him as one of them look familiar to the little boy.

"Pop…." The Killer said in a whisper as he finds bullets and took them as he left the office as other folders of other kids that looked similar to the survivors as the killer then started remembering everything as he remembers his son been pushed around as the bullies pushed his son way to far as they fought as the kids took him on a roof of the cafeteria, having him upside down where a Woodchipper was under his son as he beg and pleaded.

"Oh look he's begging for his dad." One of the bullies said that was a beaver. One of his buckteeth was broken as another snicker softly as the other looked around.

"Please I beg of you let me go…DAD!!" The animal cried as the beaver dropped him only grabbing one of his legs as the animal cried with tears coming down his face as the camp consolers gather with the kids as they watch. The animal passed through the crowd looking up at the poor animal dangling.

"Son!" The father said running inside as one of the kids trying to pass through trip and pull down a lever which activated the Woodchipper as the father climb to the top where he walked toward the kids.

"You better leave my son alone before I deal with you myself." The father said as the beaver laugh as he turned to the animal looking straight at him.

"Well what should I do? Oh I know…" The beaver said letting go of the animal as the father was shocked as screams were made as the animal fell inside of the Woodchipper as blood and guts splattered everywhere as it went everywhere covering everyone as screams were made. The father was shocked as the kids were laughing. The father started looking at the Woodchipper as he saw his son's hand being sliced up as the father's emotions went away as anger and hate went inside as he pulled a knife out and turned to the other kids as he slit the beaver's throat with blood everywhere as he grabbed one of the kids and crack his neck as the other escape. Then the father looked at the beaver twitching as he started stabbing the beaver as its body stop twitching. Then cop sirens blared as the killer went into the kitchen as he looked around.

The survivors started walking with the lantern in the animal's hand as they kept walking through the tunnel. Everything was quiet as the only noises were made were their footsteps.

"So are you going to answer my questions or not?" Flippy said to the animal.

"Ok I will but you need to stop annoying me with that." The animal said.

"So what are the questions?" The animal said as Flippy continued walking.

"Why are you here?" Flippy said questioning the animal.

"Well I live here. I roam for food as I left him some space as he will leave me alone." The animal said.

"Ok and I want to say who is he anyway?" Flippy said as the animal kept walking as he looked at the ground.

"The NightFall camp killer. He has killed everybody except a few kids that escaped ever since he returns to do his job. He was arrested for killing those kids and ever since he returned he killed everyone with force and it was brutal as the last kids escaped and the cops never found him as like he disappeared without a trace since he was tracked by the cops." The animal said as he kept on walking.

"Wait how do you know all of this anyway?" Flippy said looking at the animal.

"Want to know why? Because…my mom used to be one of those kids and after that she was murdered by him. I saw him dismembered my mom and rip her apart as I watch the whole thing. He found me and never killed me… which is what I don't get…" The animal said as he kept on walking.

"Like what you don't get?" Flaky said.

"Like everybody told me that the killer kills kids and everybody else for his son and I believed them but there's been stories that were never told as some kids in this town weren't killed by him as he let them felt his pain or he let them live. I guess I was one of the lucky ones." The animal said as they saw light shining down as they went they saw a big hole.

"Well I guess this means all of you guys will be safe then." The animal said as he looks at the group.

"Wait…wasn't there a beaver with you that had no arms?" The animal said as they looked to see that Handy wasn't there.

"Oh god… where's Handy?!" Petunia said as it switches to where Handy is being dragged by the killer and then impales him on the hook as the killer went into the truck and drove off deep into the forest. Then the survivors kept on going thinking about what might happened to the poor beaver as they saw a dead body hanging with its body torn in half as it's face was smashed in.

"Oh god now I see why" Petunia said as they saw dark clouds forming as thunder crack through the sky as lightning strike down on the ground as rain started hitting the floor. Rain hitting everywhere as the survivors were wet. "Ok where do we go?" Disco said walking with the handgun aiming to see if the killer will come out or not. Lightning strike as it lit up the whole sky as Mime was grabbed by the killer as he was dragged into the woods. Lightning strikes again as Mime was stabbed as the killer shoved his hand down Mime's Throat as the bones inside began breaking as then Mime's Heart was ripped out as the killer crushed it as he rips Mime's head off as Mime laid on the floor with blood gushing everywhere as it was being washed off by the rain. The killer looked up as he drops the head and continues walking as he left the body to rot. The animal walks as lightning strike as they saw the killer standing there in front of them as he had the machete out looking at them.

"I guess you want to finish us off huh?" The animal said as the killer pointed the machete at Flaky and Pop as they backed up with scared faces. The killer looked at them as his torn clothes were flying to the left as the wind was blowing hard as he walk toward them as Flippy pulled his bowie knife out as the animal looked at him as he shown his sharp teeth. The animal howled in the air as then the wolf looked at the killer growled at the killer.

"I guess we can finish this off once and for all." The wolf said as the killer runs toward the group as the wolf jumps and bits his arm as the killer throws the wolf to the ground as Flippy slices the killer's arm as the killer looked at Flippy and hits him with his other fist as it send Flippy back. The wolf jumps and claws the killer as bloods was coming down his chest as the killer grabs the wolf by his throat and raises him into the air.

"Shadow…" The killer said as Pop hits the killer on the legs with a giant stick as the killer lets go of Shadow as Pop continues beating The killer to only see the machete impale through his face as Pop backs up and then The killer grabs Pop's head and slams it to the ground with the machete through his head with blood gushing out of his head. Flaky and Petunia began screaming as they started running as Shadow picked up Flippy and ran off as Disco looked at them and then at the killer and also ran off with the gun in his hands as they started running.

"Disco shoot him!" Shadow said as Disco turned to see that the killer was gone.

"He's gone…" Disco said as then the killer jumps out with a chainsaw which then chase after them as then the group splits as Petunia and Disco ran off to one side as Shadow, Flaky, and Flippy ran off to the other as the killer then went to choose one side or the other. Then the killer chose a side and went after them. Flaky, Flippy, and Shadow kept on running.

"Ok we need to find the main power system but I have to be in the dark so I can beat him. Do that ok? It's in that building over there." Shadow said as he points to another consoler building as the two went inside. Petunia and Disco Running go into a cabin as they hid inside. Petunia held on to Disco as she was scared that it will be her last day here. They breathe heavily as they held it in as the killer past them by and then heard noises and then the killer ran to that side as he left the two alone. Disco who looked down saw that Petunia was real close to him as Disco didn't want to die with a virgin. He grabbed Petunia's ass as Petunia gasp and slap Disco only to see him kiss her as she backed up from him.

"What is your problem?!" Petunia yelled as Disco Bear came closer to Petunia as screams echo then it switches to Flaky and Flippy running as they found the building to only see lights go on hitting their face as the lights were brighten. The lights go off as the doors open to see three people walking out and then toward them. Then a beaver comes out of the shadows along with two animals as one started snickering as the other was looking at them.

"Well, Well, Well…look who I just found guys….It's the bitch and her dumb fuck of a friend how nice." Toothy said as he smiled.

"He's not a dumb fuck… he's the love of my life you got that?!" Flaky said as Flippy was shocked at what Flaky said. Toothy looked at her then to his friends as they started laughing.

"The love of your life wow that's so gay. Anyway shut your mouth and get in the damn car so we can take real good care of you." Toothy said as lightning strike with the killer right behind him as his other friend turned and saw the killer and yelled.

"Holy shit! Toothy moved man!" The Bear said as Toothy turns around to see the killer raise the chainsaw as Toothy screams and moves out of the way as the killer looks at him with anger in his eyes.

"You!!" The Killer said as Toothy backed up on his hands. The killer pulls out the chainsaw as Toothy pissed on himself as the Killer raises the chainsaw.

"Ahh!!" Toothy said as he was pulled by his two friends in time as they went behind Flaky and Flippy.

"What the hell do we do?!" Toothy said as Flaky and Flippy looked at him then back at the killer who breathe heavily as thunder crackled once again in the dark sky.

To Be Continued…

**Well what might happen next? What will happen to Petunia? Will the killer be stop? Is Shadow going to kill the killer? What happened to Handy? Find out next time on NightFall!**

**Dead: Gary, Danny, Harry, Moody, Nerdy, Betty, Cuddles, Cub, Mime, and Pop**

**Survivors: Flaky, Flippy, Petunia, Disco Bear, Shadow, Toothy, Henry, Handy, and Johnny**

**Read and Review and I'll see you guys very soon.**

**DDD09**


	4. Chop Till you Drop

**Hey everyone it's been so long since I have written a chapter for Nightfall. Now that time has come. Here's the next chapter of Nightfall. And this chapter will contain rape. And you may know who might get rape…**

**Ch.4: Chop till You Drop**

Johnny backing up in shocked where The Killer ripping the machete off from the ground and raises it toward Toothy who continues to back off only to be grabbed by his leg and is then dragged off on the ground to only be lifted into the air by the killer and slams his body straight onto the front of the truck, inflicting pain through Toothy's back.

"Get off of me you fucking Psycho!" Toothy yelled to only see the machete is plunged through his leg going upward, cutting his bone, muscles, and veins as the killer smiling twists the machete and slices the leg off clean making it hit the floor with blood gushing out from Toothy's decapitated leg. Johnny seeing his friend in pain dash toward the Killer and tackled him down to the ground…only from them to fall right off on a steep hill. The two bodies slamming down the hill as Johnny continues to smash into rocks, breaking his arm against a tree, and smashing into The Killer who grabs his neck and puts him forward which they didn't notice triggered a trap sending acid poison needles straight into Johnny's back as The killer slammed onto the ground.

"Ahh! What have you done to me? Argh!" Johnny said moving around as the poison starts flowing through his body system which started slowing his body system down as the acid starts eating his body out. Johnny starts moving his head back and forth seeing everything in a blur as things started going black. The Killer walking up toward Johnny as he takes off his mask, showing his face to Johnny as he raises his machete and then….CHOP! Johnny's head hits the ground and starts rolling only to an immediate stop as Johnny's image were witnessing…his own death.

The rest watching down the hill only for Flippy to examine Johnny's death as his eyes started changing colors when he saw his stomach being digested by the acid only for his guts come gushing out where The Killer walks up and grabs his Heart which to find out was still beating for a bit as the body continues on twitching. The Killer just smiles as he takes a chunk out and begins chewing on it with the gooey red substance crawling down his chin and drips to the ground. Flippy closes his eyes and quickly shakes his head and runs off with the others behind him which had to help the defenseless beaver. The Killer looking upward turns and starts walking up the hill with the others continuing to run. Disco Bear grabbing Petunia by her throat as he begins to laugh.

"You know I haven't had a Virgin in a long time. And you are going to pleasure me until I don't need you anymore. And when I don't need you anymore I'll just kill you off here and leave you to rot. You got clean freak?" Disco Bear said to Petunia with tears streaming down her eyes when she hear Disco bear zipping down his pants as The Killer sneak by when Petunia started to scream but her cries were cut short when Disco Bear slapped Petunia, making her collapsed to the ground with Disco Bear behind her, grabbing her shorts and tearing them as he laughed. Disco pulled her head back as he hit her ass with his belt.

"You better listen to me and listen well. I want you to give me a good sucking and if you messed this I will make sure you never come out alive….you got that?" Disco Bear said as Petunia cried and nodded her head with Disco Bear giving her an evil smile and gets up and pulls out his member and gets in Petunia's face and wraps the belt around her neck.

"I know every single way for a girl to escape rape. And one of them is biting the dick and run off. But if you try…well I guess I can have fun choking you to death." Disco Bear said as Petunia gave out a gasp only for his member to thrust right into her mouth as she screamed with Disco bear moaning in pleasure as he went in and out. The Killer seeing Disco Bear and Petunia in the cabin, The Killer started clenching his fists and shows his sharp teeth when he saw his truck and then his hook attached to the truck which then gave him an idea. Disco Bear continued to moan as he grabbed Petunia and forced himself to go in even more and had to make Petunia deep throat him in the process.

"Yeah bitch you keep sucking that! I'll make sure you'll never see the sunlight ever again as you'll walk away with everything taken away from you!" Disco bear yelled as he grabbed her and thrown her onto the bed as Disco Bear position himself and immediately thrusts his member only for Petunia to grab it, not letting Disco go inside of her.

"You bitch! You better listen to me before I kill your sorry ass!" Disco Bear yelled making him grabbed his belt and pulls which start choking her but still remains to push Disco Bear back.

"I'm…not letting you…take my virginity and my innocence for your ugly ass!" Petunia yelled as she kicked him in the balls which makes Disco Bear punch her in the face as Disco Bear thrusts inside Petunia making her scream as blood begins pouring out which made Disco bear laughed.

"What was that bitch? I guess I took your innocence already!" Disco bear said as he begins thrusting very quickly making the pain inside Petunia even worse when The Killer grabs the hook and wire and starts spinning it in the air and aims at Disco Bear who continues to rape Petunia. The others coming didn't see the killer but they do see the hook and wire flying in the air which smashes straight through the window and impales right through Disco Bear's throat as he then climaxes inside Petunia as she screams. Disco Bear looking down slowly sees the hook as the killer hits the button with his elbow making the truck pull the wire quickly, and sending Disco Bear out the cabin and into the dark woods where everyone else vomited. The Killer sees Disco Bear as he takes out Hedge Clippers and snaps off his member and impales the clippers straight into his body, cutting him open and pulling out his intestates and wraps it around his neck and hangs him from a tree. The Killer walks off and right toward the cabin which the others hid behind a pile of canoes and peek to see what was happening.

"Oh god….I can't believe…he did that…now I'm going to have…his…." Petunia said as she begins to cry on the bed as to where she didn't notice The Killer walking toward her and places his hand on her shoulder and rubs it which makes Petunia look up and scream when The Killer places his hand on her mouth.

"Shh…don't do that…I'm helping you…" The killer said in a soft voice as he gives her pants and a first-aid kit and rubs her cheek when he shows a smile on his face as he then remembers something in the past when he saw a blue skunk hanging around the cabins, cleaning up things as he fell in love with her…but only to not know she loved him back. The Killer snaps out of focus when he backs off and leaves the cabin as Petunia was surprised and confused at what just happened. The others seeing The Killer get inside his truck and drive off when they started coming out from the canoes to see Shadow in front of them.

"Well it's been long for you guys to hurry up. I found the power switch and a phone that actually works. Did you guys find any survivors or things we may need?" Shadow said until he notices Toothy who was becoming pale due to the lost of his blood.

"We got to help this critter before it's too late. Come on I know some place in this camp where we can call the police and get our sorry asses out of here." Shadow said when Petunia staggers out of the cabin and falls to the ground as the others run up to her as she was sleeping with dried tears coming down her eyes.

"Wait…why did he let Petunia live?" Flaky said question Shadow as he was surprise when she said that. The Killer inside the truck driving looks down at the picture of his son, Himself, His wife who was a blue skunk as she was holding a baby.

"I can't believe…. I saw my baby girl…got raped… she'll never look at me as a father again. She doesn't even know who I am…. I don't know what I'm going to say to her once she finds out the truth." The Killer said as he drove back to the warehouse where Handy was hanged on his back. Handy slowly opening his eyes see The Killer walk in and open a door and slams it as Handy starts to get scared and looks around to see dead bodies were hanging on hooks until he notice he was on one himself.

"No this can't be happening! This can't be! I'm not ready to die! No!" Handy yelled where it then shows the warehouse with blackish clouds forming over the camp.

To Be Continued in Ch.5

**Well that's all for right now since I'm working on Deep Darkness since these two stories need to be complete so I can focus on P.G.2. Well read and Review and I'll see you guys another time. This is DeepDarkDebt09 Signing out for now.**

**Dead: Gary, Danny, Harry, Moody, Nerdy, Betty, Cuddles, Cub, Mime, Pop, Johnny, and Disco Bear**

**Alive: Flaky, Flippy, Petunia, Shadow, Toothy, Henry, and Handy**


	5. Shadows of the Past

**Hey everyone and welcome to the next chapter of the dead story NightFall. This story hasn't been updated in 3 months so yeah this story is finally rising from the grave and coming back because of October! Yes October is my favorite month. And the best about it is that I'm going to be updating like crazy since Halloween is coming! So NightFall is going to be updated a lot along with P.G, and Deep Darkness. Once NightFall is done since it's the halfway mark I'm going to be starting on a story called The Skool. The Title is from a Halloween Horror Nights from years ago but I'm making a plot that's about a killer that escaped from a mental institution and goes on a rampage killing people. It's a Halloween Treat. So NightFall takes us into Hell.**

**Ch.5: Shadows of The Past**

The cold dark night strolled along as our survivors continued to wander in the night while Petunia was being cared for; Flaky was determined to know why the Killer let her live but killed Disco bear and the others. Each step they took made a crack sound of the leaves being stomp and crunched into tiny pieces. Shadow has been quiet ever since he encountered them way back when he saw Toothy and the others. He stayed to himself and retraced his steps toward the power switch where the group sees the fuse box attached to a demolished building. They ran toward another and hid to make sure the Killer isn't watching them. They crouched into the darkness while Shadow turned and sees the survivors.

"Alright this is what we are going to do….Henry I need you to turn on the switch ok? I'll stay here and watch over Toothy since I know first aid. Your quite the fast runner right?" Shadow said to Henry who nod his head and smiled.

"Well yeah I'm the fastest person in the school. I've got the best times in track and field. So get ready to see me run." Henry said and puts himself up and observes the obstacle toward the fuse box and records everything very quickly.

"Oh yeah this is going to be very easy. The Killer aint going to see my ass." Henry said and walks slowly toward the door and out the building and takes one good last look at them.

"Wish me luck because I'm going to get out of this place alive. Now watch how I run losers." Henry said where Shadow and the others nod their heads. Henry jumps outside and walks on the ground and then faces against the fuse box that was away from him. Henry then got pumped up and positions himself and then dashed off in the speed of light where he jumps over some of the destroyed building pieces, jumped side to side on the walls, and spin jumps over more destroyed pieces to roll on the ground and get up to the fuse box. Henry grabs the handle of the fuse box and turns toward the group and gives his sadistic smile.

"Well would you look at that? The Dasher has done it again!" Henry said and pulls the switch down as electric sparks out from the box, giving Henry a shock which he pulls back to see lights start coming on everywhere around them as the building the group was in came on for them except Petunia cheered and see Henry jump up and down and danced.

"Yeah Henry you did well! Now get over here so we can continue to search and call the cops." Flaky said where Shadow patches up Toothy's decapitated leg and looks at the others.

"Look we need to get him to a hospital right away…with his leg gone he's not going to make it." Shadow said as Henry was walking toward the building to see some of the lights flickering around Henry which makes him to start looking around as then he sees the killer moving around him which makes him start to back up as the Killer than teleports quickly in a blink of an eye closer to Henry on his left then observes him shortly with the lights on to then go off and back on with The Killer gone.

"Guys! Help me! He's back! The Killer's back guys! Help me…" Henry said which signals the others which see The Killer walking toward Henry.

"Why didn't you save her…..she didn't deserve to be raped…no women should….you said you are the fastest…but not fast enough to save her…you don't deserved to live…nobody does…" The Killer said raising his machete and walks toward him with anger in his eyes.

"Why you let Petunia lived Killer?" Flaky asked while holding Petunia who still had tears streaming down her eyes. The Killer turns slightly toward Flaky and Petunia and sees his daughter still crying and blood still dripping down between his legs which made him angry.

"Because…the same has happened to my wife…now it has happened… to your friend…who looks the same as my wife. I don't deserve this….and neither do any of you…" The Killer said and quickly slices the machete through Henry's chest which gushes out blood as screams and yells are let out to then have Henry be grabbed by The Killer and shoves his head into the fuse box which starts electrocuting Henry while the lights start going on and off making the group run off while The Killer runs after them.

"You're not getting away from me! Don't run away!" The Killer said and then stops in his tracks and throws his machete into the air as it rotates in circles and straight into the group right into Toothy's neck and top part torso with blood splattering over Shadow and Flaky who let the body drop to the ground.

"Flaky….I'm sorry….for treating you like shit at school…. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's my fault that I treat your life like shit…" Toothy could say to Flaky as The Killer pops out and smashes Toothy's skull to then turn rapidly to Flaky, Petunia, Flippy, and Shadow and pulls the machete out and glares at Flaky and then runs straight toward her as Flaky was backing up on the ground to then raise her arms up into the air to then turn black where Flaky screams. Petunia sees Flaky knocked out while Shadow and Flippy dash toward the Killer and tackled him to the ground where The Killer pushes them off and jump kicks himself to the ground and spins his machete and turns toward Flippy where Shadow starts getting up to then grabbed by the killer.

"Where do you think you're going….son? You thought that leaving me in the mental institution after your fake death in that camp that screwed up my life! Remember that?" The Killer said where Shadow turned slowly to them.

"You're never supposed to know about that dad…this trap was going to work but you have to spoil it all this time…." Shadow said in an angry voice where The Killer raises his machete up at him.

"Stopping me won't do son…this camp have a curse…a real curse… leaving here won't do anything for you. Lying to me will end your life." The Killer said for Shadow to claw his father and push him off a cliff along with him. Flippy, Flaky, and Petunia on the ground were there to then hear howls and growls to then hear whimpering which went for a few seconds then ended in silence. Flaky, Petunia, and Flippy got up from the ground and started to leave which then had the Killer jumps out and tackles Flaky where she screams.

"Time to die bitch!" The Killer says by raising his machete while Flippy pulls his knife out and stabs The Killer in the arm which then punches Flippy and grabs Petunia and runs off with her.

"Flaky! Flippy! Help!" Petunia yelled where Flaky and Flippy scream Petunia's name. Flaky was crying and hitting the dirt to then get up and pick up Flippy to which they began to run after the killer which was through the woods while The Killer looks back and smiles and continues to lead them straight toward the warehouse as he breaks down the door and slams it along with locks. Handy still hanging on the hooks see The Killer and Petunia who continues to scream.

"Petunia…." Handy said in a dying tone with blood leaving his mouth as Flippy and Flaky walk out the forest to then see the clouds even more black and then lightning strikes the trees and ground while rain begins to drop to the ground. Flaky and Flippy leave the forest to then see the warehouse as they knew what's going to happen next. They got to stop the killer and save Petunia…before it's too late.

To be continued in Chapter 6

**Well that's all. Sorry if it's rushed. The Next will be longer and will have more deaths, solving the end of this story. And see who survives this hell of a story. Well Review guys since this story is updated. That's all. See you guys in ch.6 which will be the end of the story.**

**Next Time on NightFall**

**Ch.6: A Family Reunion**

**Dead: Gary, Danny, Harry, Moody, Nerdy, Betty, Cuddles, Cub, Mime, Pop, Johnny, Disco Bear, Henry, Toothy, and Shadow**

**Alive: Flaky, Flippy, Petunia, and Handy**


	6. A Family Reunion

**Welcome to the Final Chapter of NightFall. I like to thank the reviews and let's hope this story goes great for you guys. With this story done I can work on The Skool. And TOSTRwafflz yes I have notice that a lot in these horror stories. Flaky always gets far or lives. And Killer stories are really popular. So anyway let's get this going then.**

**Ch.6: A Family Reunion**

Footsteps hurried across the hallway with screams echo breaking the silence as Petunia begins to hit The Killer who growls and continues to take her to where he wants her to be. As the two pass Petunia notices pictures of the camp, the staff, a cook with his wife, then pictures of dead bodies and blood everywhere which started to make Petunia go crazy and close her eyes to then have them shot open where the Killer opens the door into a nice clean room which has been untouched for years as it had a comfy soft bed, a Tv, pictures posted on the shelves and walls, toys and dolls as if a girl was here that lived years ago. The Killer put down Petunia on the bed and sits down to look at her. Petunia still in fear back up and put herself into a ball and observe the killer to see what he might do next.

"Why did you bring me here?" Petunia asked The Killer to see him not answer.

"Tell me! Why did you kill my friends and brought me here? Answer me damn it! Answer me!" Petunia yelled where The Killer grabbed her harshly and slams her into the wall.

"It's better to not talk about it and find out yourself. They aren't your friends Petunia… none of them are….Your parents missed you so much….This place is my place just like yours…" The Killer said which he let her go and watches her hit the ground.

"Leave my parents out of this! They died in a car accident and I had to live by myself! Raise myself! Think about how my parents would see how my life was and how they should never die!" Petunia screamed at the Killer who laughed.

"That's what they said to you? You don't know what really happened to your parents Petunia…only I know…" The Killer said and walks out the room and about to shut it when Petunia gets up.

"Wait! ...Tell me what happened to them. I want to know the truth." Petunia said where the Killer slowly turned toward her position.

"It's for me to know…and for you to find out…" The Killer said and shuts the door and locks it, leaving Petunia by herself in the room as she cries her eyes out. The Killer leaving felt sadness as he didn't want to tell her the truth. He didn't want her to know that he raised her after all these years to then leave her after all the madness that went through his head after his wife committed suicide in front of them and revealed himself to be the Killer of Camp NightFall. The Killer looks around the hallway of the pictures of everyone as laughs echo through his head making the killer grabbed his head and scream to then smashed all the pictures where screams echo as it hits him of the flashes of bodies being decapitated, ripped apart, eaten by wolves, slice to pieces, cooked and fed to other campers, etc. The Killer hits the ground to have everything flash in his mind to then stop at one thing that matters the most to him. The Love of his life and his beautiful daughter. The Killer gives a smile on the day Petunia was born and how he held her in his arms.

_Flashback_

"_Here she is sir. Your beloved new daughter is now born. Do you want to hold her?" The Doctor said who strikes a resemble of the animal that was killed in the van accident who went and picked up the Killer's daughter from the nurse and walks over to him and places him in his arms. There inside the soft cloth of the blanket laid a baby blue skunk that was sleeping. The Killer smiled to witness his daughter and looks at his wife who smiled at him. He walks over to his wife and places the baby in her arms for her to see._

"_She's beautiful Honey. I can't believe it…" His wife said while he smiles._

"_Yeah…she looks just like you sweetheart. You both mean a lot to me now she's here with us." The Killer said to see their babies black Pac-man eyes open to look at her new family she gave out a cute baby yawn looks at her parents._

"_She has your eyes honey. Do you know what we should call her?" His wife said where her husband takes out a small flower and places it on top of her head which made the baby laugh and smile as the baby puts her small hands on her father's finger and held it._

"_How about….Petunia…." The Killer said to his wife who smiled at the name._

"_Sure…I love it and so does Petunia." His wife said while Petunia was having fun with her parents as the doctor was talking to his workers about the father and the parents._

"_His daughter looks terrible…what an ugly child." The doctor said in a whisper as he laughs softly with his workers as they left the room which they didn't notice that the father heard them and growls._

_*End of Flashback*_

"They all deserved to die…I love how they plead and scream after I murder them. This Camp with the curse for me to kill and keep the name alive is doing well. Now that my daughter is alive I can break this curse and kill three more victims to bring my wife back…and break this curse off for good and live on with my life and give the dead bodies to my master." The Killer said to himself to then get up and walk off into the warehouse and sees the slaughter room with all the dead bodies of all the people he murder.

Gary, Danny, Harry, Moody, Nerdy, Betty, Cuddles, Cub, Mime, Pop, Johnny, Disco Bear, Henry, and Toothy's dead bodies were there but there's another body missing…

"Where's Shadow?" The Killer yelled to then hear a clank sound which made him turned around to see which side made the sound as he then laughed.

"Never knew my own son is going to go against me…what an idiot." The Killer said to then hears coughing which made him turned and see Handy still hanging from the hook.

"Ah…Handy…forgot all about you. I guess you'll be a good replacement for my son. Now it's time to finish you off by my blade." The Killer said to wear he walks over to a remote and presses a red button which started to let Handy come to the ground.

"No! I beg of you! Please…don't kill me….I beg of you…" Handy said as The Killer walks up to him. Flaky and Flippy walking up to the warehouse then crouch down so they can't be seen as they reach to a broken window to see a cell phone and the Killer spins his machete to then grab hedge clippers but then pulls a chainsaw and smiles but then nods his head to see a flammable liquid which then the killer threw on Handy and then The Killer pulls out a jar of acid and smiles where he puts it under Handy and grabs his leg and jams it into the acid which makes Handy scream in pain. His skin burning and starting to tear away which blood starts to fill the whole jar. Handy was looking at the roof and his life was flashing through his eyes to then feel the Hedge clippers impale into his body and The Killer starts slamming the blades together, cutting everything inside his body. The Killer smiles at Handy screaming to see the killer carved 666 on handy with the clippers to then drop it on ground. Handy sees the window where Flippy and Flaky where at. Flippy looks away to not remind himself of the war as Flaky was vomiting on the ground. She sees Handy cry to have the Killer raised the chainsaw and revs it to work and walks over to Handy.

"Say hello to the devil for me Handy…" The Killer said and raises the chainsaw and jams it into Handy's mouth and down his throat, slicing his body and insides into tiny pieces which kills Handy off as his body twitches and then stops where his leg is complete burnt and only bone is left inside the acid. The Killer backs up to witness his masterpiece.

"Enjoyed the show Flaky?" The Killer said as Flaky backs up and screams to see the Killer take his machete and heads toward the door. Flaky and Flippy run to a small shack as Flaky witness her friend been killed and goes through part of the forest and jumps over a log and into the building with Flippy which shuts the door and locks it as Flaky hits the ground and cries. She opens the cell phone and dials 911 and puts the phone to her ear and waits for an answer as she got impatience real quickly.

"Hurry….Hurry and picked up the phone. Please!" Flaky said to herself with Flippy holding his knife and looking out to see where the killer was. At the town in a police station a blue moose was watching Keeping up with the Khardasians pr whatever the hell you say it as he was crying and smiling at the Tv to then hear his phone ring and falls to the ground to then look around with his gun to see what was going on where the phone rang next to him.

"Oh…" the blue moose said to then pick up the phone.

"911 emergency this is Sheriff Lumpy at your service. May I help you with a serving of Donuts? A cop's deal with you to get out of any trouble." Lumpy said to hear screams rang into his ears and hear breathing.

"Is this some kind of sex joke or a prank?" Lumpy said as Flaky then went at it to explain to the Sheriff.

"Hello? This is Flaky! I'm here with Flippy at Camp NightFall where everyone is dead! We need your help! Please send somebody to help us! I beg of you…please save us!" Flaky said where Lumpy was writing everything down and goes back on the phone.

"Alright you want a medium pizza with a Pepsi right?" Lumpy said as Flaky groan.

"No! We have a killer in Camp NightFall that's killing everyone!" Flaky said on the phone as somebody was getting up from the floor and walking over to Flaky real slowly.

"Alright then Flaky. I'll get there right away. Do you know where you are?" Lumpy said as Flaky was going to explain as the figure grabs Flaky to then have the phone break in transmission which made Lumpy hear static as he got off his chair and take weapons and car keys and run outside and places the weapons into the car and shuts the door to then jump over the car which he failed and slams his face in progress. Lumpy gets up and gets in as he turns the car on and backs up to smash into another and drives off to then see headlights turned on with two raccoons inside laughing and follow the sheriff to see where they can steal next. Flaky begins to struggle with the figure as Flippy turns and runs to Flaky's aid which the figure pushes her and then dodge Flippy's attack and jumps off from the wall and spin kicks him to the ground. Flippy's knife slides across the floor to see the figure is Shadow with blood coming down his face and parts of his body.

"You bastard…trying to kill me! I was supposed to live…I need to escape her not you! The Killer only needs three more victims which is us to save himself and….his daughter and wife." Shadow said with anger in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Flippy said to Shadow who turns to him.

"Petunia…the reason why you want to know why he let Petunia live because that's his daughter….I'm his son. He Kills, I lead people into the trap to die, and he breaks the curse to be with his family. He needs 18 of us to break the curse because 18 people stopped him and on the 18 of October which is today is when his wife committed suicide. We have to stop him before it's too late. Sorry for betraying you but I had no choice. Now come if you want to live." Shadow said He turns to see The Killer standing there with a smile on his face.

"Well isn't this a great time to meet each other isn't it?" The Killer said to Shadow as the three backed up.

"No matter what you all do…you'll die by me! Suffer in hell!" The Killer said where then lights blared into his face, blinding him as the car smashed into the building straight into the Killer. The three backed up to see Lumpy inside the cop car and backs up and stops where the three get out of the building to see Lumpy get out and pulls his handgun and aims it at the three.

"Get over here…now! You're all under arrest!" Lumpy said where Flaky, Flippy, and Shadow look at each other in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about? We aren't the killers. The one you hit is the killer!" Shadow said to then get shot in the arm where he hits the ground.

"Now you two get in the car with your friend. I'll see how the victim is." Lumpy said and walks over to the building to see the body still there. Lumpy puts his gun up and aims at it to make sure nothing happens. Lumpy kicks the body to see it's not moving. Lumpy crouches and turns the body over to see the body of Mime where Lumpy backs up to then see the Killer smile and pulls up a sledgehammer and smashes it across Lumpy's face, cracking his skull with teeth flying out his mouth.

"It's good to use a decoy on a cop to fool them since they are really stupid until they are dead. Now it's your turn to die…" The Killer said to Lumpy as he raises the sledgehammer above him. Lumpy puts his arms up in defense to give one last scream as his face is splattered open. Pieces of skull, brain, and skin were over the floor of the building as The Killer takes the Handgun and puts it away and smiles.

"Two to go. I'll let my daughter and my son live…I'll let the other two to die…" The Killer said and walks outside to see Flippy with the shotgun, Flaky at the wheel and Shadow with a hand gun as they were ready to kill him.

"My son…are you sure you want to kill me know since I can let you live. I need to do is kill these last two and you, me, your sister, and your mother can be one happy family again! Let me kill them so we can finish this curse for good." The Killer said as Shadow continues to aim at him.

"No father… I won't. Your reign of terror ends here with the curse and murders. It's time to let it go and face death." Shadow said where the Killer smiles.

"Well you ask for it then…" The Killer said to then dash toward them and jumps on the hood of the car to kick Flippy in the face and grab the gun away from Shadow and slice his stomach to then shove the gun into his throat.

"Like father…like son…we'll both be in hell." The Killer said to his son as he pulls the trigger, blowing Shadows head and watches his son collapsed to the ground dead. The Killer turns to where Flaky cocks the shotgun and shots the Killer who backs up and hits the ground as she grabs Flippy and opens the door for him to get in as he shuts it and Flaky runs into the car and turns the car keys making the engine roar and switch the gear to look up with the Killer jumping on the car and smashes his fist through the glass and grab Flaky by her throat, crushing her neck for airway so she can breathe. Flippy seeing Flaky being attacked growls and snaps his teeth into the Killer's arm as he screams in pain which lets go of Flaky. Flaky drives back which makes the Killer fall back to the ground and drives off from the camp and then drives right back in to run over the killer as Flaky screams as she continues to make sure the Killer is dead. Flaky turns to Flippy who nods his head where they drive toward the warehouse and go inside and pass Handy's dead body. Flippy and Flaky held hands as they walk through the hallway.

"So…you had a crush on in school didn't you Flaky?" Flippy said to Flaky who blush at Flippy.

"Yes I did Flippy. I mean this aint a great time to ask but I really want to go out with you. Since the party I didn't know what to say. But since you're asking me…you want to go out?" Flaky said to Flippy and smiles.

"Sure Flaky I would love too. Let's get Petunia and get the heck out of here." Flippy said where the two reach a door where they heard crying on the other side as they unlocked the door and opened it to see Petunia in there crying to look up at the two and ran up to them and hugged them.

"It's good to see you guys again! Did you get rid of the Killer?" Petunia said to them as the tow looked at each other where Flippy looked at her.

"Petunia…we have some bad news to tell you. The Killer is….actually your father….Shadow is really your brother. Your mom committed suicide because of this place. We killed the Killer…I'm sorry that you have learned about your family's dark secret." Flippy said as Petunia backed up in shocked to hear everything Flippy told her.

"That's why he killed Disco Bear and everyone else. He was protecting me this whole time and watching out for me." Petunia said to then hear Flippy continue.

"He was killing everyone to bring your family together again to break the curse of Camp NightFall. Petunia we have to leave now and get out of this place." Flippy said where Petunia turns toward them.

"You killed the last of my family. I'll never look at you two the way I used too. Once we get back to town…don't ever talk to me again…I want you two to promise that. Never speak of this and never talk to me ever again." Petunia said as she passes the two and walks down the hall with the two following her. The trio walk back to where Handy is killed as Petunia looked away to not see his body being eaten away by the maggots that are crawling through his body and leave the warehouse and back to the cop car to see The Killer still there, not moving and the three get in and then the car drives off straight toward the entrance of Camp Nightfall and the cabins still destroyed looked at the three.

"Time to leave this place for good." Flaky said and she drives off with Petunia in the back seat and Flippy in the passenger seat. The three sigh and continued to look at the road to see blue and red sirens not that far from them as the cops were coming straight to Camp NightFall. Flaky and Flippy smiled at each other while Petunia was tired and smiled softly. The moment ended when a truck jumps out of the forest and slams into the cop car straight into a tree. Flaky turns to see Flippy with Glass on his face and blood over his face as his head was low. Flaky screams to see The Killer still alive smiling at them.

"Nobody leaves Camp NightFall unless I say it! Now get ready to see your final moments!" The Killer said as he backs up which gave Flaky enough time to hit the gas pedal sending the car off where The Killer go after the cop car. The Killer swerves the truck straight into the cop car as Petunia was screaming to see the truck continue to slam into the cop car which then starts to get out of control which then starts to roll over the ground crashing as the back door opens, making Petunia fly out to then grab the handle bar on the ceiling of the car to see the door break off and fly toward the Killer's truck which he ducks and sees the top part of the truck slice off which he got up to have the cop car stop upside down and then get smashed by the truck which flipped over and smash to the ground. Flaky, Flippy, Petunia, and The Killer were bleeding out from their wounds and start struggling where Petunia gets out along with Flaky while Flippy wasn't moving at all.

"Flippy! Answer me please! We have to get out of here right now!" Flaky said in the car to Flippy who still didn't move. She sees the sirens getting real closer. Flaky stands up to then have the Killer right behind here and grab her and slam her onto the ground as Petunia was nowhere to be found.

"You're the last sacrifice I need to bring my family back and break the curse. Now it's time to end this curse once and for all. I summon thee…my lord! I have brought and killed 17 of the victims! Now I have brought thee….the last and 18th to place in hell! I need to see my wife and son so I can have my family back in order! Now it's time to feed you my lord the blood of the last victim." The Killer said as the clouds surrounded them and lightning strike across the dark clouds to see rain drop to the ground as The Killer takes his mask off to reveal his face to Flaky. A wolf with stripes as he smiles. Scars across his face like Shadow.

"My son looks like me…My Daughter looks like My Wife…Now once you seen my face…it's the last thing you ever see." The Killer said and raises the machete in the air as Flaky screams to then have Petunia come out and impale a large shard of the truck into her father. Her father screaming in pain turned to her and gets up to place his foot on Flaky and pulls the large shard out of him and looks at Petunia.

"Out of all people…you would do this to me…why? I'm your father…your protector…. I raised you when your mother died…I never wanted you to be by yourself. If you want to be like your brother then be it…" The Killer said and stabs Petunia to hear her scream. The Lightning strikes to the ground. Flaky sees Petunia look at her dad and falls to her knees and gushes out blood. The Killer then snaps her neck and rips it from her body and throws the head to the ground and turns to Flaky.

"Now with my daughter dead….that's 18. You're lucky to be alive…but not lucky enough." The Killer said and pulls the machete out from Petunia and raises it at Flaky to hear her scream and cry as then Flaky see the Killer get shot from behind with his chest blasting into pieces. The Killer backing up sees his chest and then at Flaky to then walk at her and fall to the ground. The cops came toward Flaky and the dead bodies to make sure if everything was alright and the situation was all over. Then everything goes black with the sound of the rain can be heard to then everything goes white as Flaky was in the hospital with bandages on parts of her body as she was walking in the halls with some other patients and doctors with nurses. Flaky was sitting down on the bench with another patient as she sees the outside with the other people of the town having fun.

"Such a lovely view isn't it Flaky?" A voice said to Flaky as she turned to see Flippy next to her watching the same view as her. She smiled and gives him a kiss on the cheek and hugs him.

"Yes it is. Can't wait to get back out there and resume my life. And also our relationship as well." Flaky said to Flippy when her name was called by a doctor and she walk over to him to then had to do a test. She nodded her head and walks into the restroom while on the TV a news reporter went and talk about the murders of Camp NightFall.

"Last night was gruesome as brutal murders have been caused at the old abandon camp at Camp NightFall where an old true story of the original murders took place has now been revived with the bodies of the missing campers and school students as 18 bodies have been found except one which went missing after the cops collected the bodies. The last body is to contain what the person is known as the real Killer of the NightFall Murders…if anyone has seen anything weird or found clues to what has happened to the body contact the police right away…" The News Reporter said as Flippy turns to the TV and then at the hallway and run straight after Flaky to warn her. Flaky was in the restroom washing her hands and then open a door of her mirror to check for some medication and then grabs what she was looking for and was about to close it when she heard noises as she turns to see nothing was there.

"There's nothing there Flaky…nothing to be worried about. Everything is over Flaky." Flaky said to then shut the mirror door to see the killer there behind her with marks and scars on his face. He made a smile.

"Well….look who I found…." The Killer said as Flaky screams as The Killer grabs the back of her head and slams it into the mirror as everything becomes black and screams are made with sirens, gunshots, and laughter echo.

_Flaky went missing after the Hospital incident as everyone in the hospital that day was murdered. Except one….Flippy. The Cops found two extra bodies in a crash that we're raccoons where in the back of the van contain the bag of blood which had the killer inside. Lifty had a pipe impale through his throat and Shifty was killed with a steering wheel where the wheel had turn his body and broken every bone of the top torso of his body. Flaky was found a couple of weeks later…..saying that his job isn't finish… Flaky never spoke to anyone ever again and disappeared after that. People have witness her with a family that was murdered. People say that it might be the curse of Camp NightFall. Years Past and Flippy went to break the curse as Flaky was found and went to an asylum to be treated and people say that if you pass Camp NightFall… that you get to see a family there watching you. And screams can be heard. Witnesses have also reported that they see a blue skunk, a wolf, and a mother with a father there, carrying dead bodies to the warehouse and never leave. Camp NightFall continues on till this day and it's being re-opened for campers to spend time to enjoy a killer time of their life's. Only to not know what they will soon realize what's going to happen._

_Always Remember….Once you come into Camp NightFall….You never leave…. !_

The End

**And that's the end of NightFall. The End of this story may or may not surprise you but I hope you like it. There was suppose to be a sequel but I don't know if I should do it. But that's all I can say. Everyone dies except Flippy and Flaky. But Flaky is messed up. The Killer strikes a resemblance of Shadow and Petunia. He has Petunia's stripes and Shadows, scars and fur. So tell me who your favorite Character Death was. What you thought of the Killer and Story. Opinions matter and I must know. Ask questions and I'll answer them for you. Now it's time to unleash The Skool which will be out soon. But first I'll work on Deep Darkness and Paradise Getaway 3. Read and Review because I need reviews. Thanks everyone for reading the story and watch for more chapters and stories from me real soon.**

**~DDD09**


End file.
